¿Y esos momentos que JK no nos contó?
by Durmstry92
Summary: Exactamente, aquí están... parody y escenas muy picantes. Son Drabbles muy lamentables, so...
1. HC LoQuePasóDespuésDelBeso

**Harry Potter y Cho; Primer encuentro **

Después del húmedo, cálido e inesperado beso, Harry empezó a besar instintivamente el cuello de Cho, mientras esta le prodigaba besos y caricias, luego empezó a acariciar por encima de la túnica, el perfecto cuerpo de Cho, primero los redondos y desarrollados pechos, luego recorre la espalda hasta llegar al perfecto y moldeado trasero de Cho, en medio de apasionados y furiosos besos cae la túnica de Cho y la de él, apresuradamente se desprenden de corbatas, camisas y suéteres, quedan con el torso desnudo y Harry empieza a besar los pechos de Cho mientras esta emite entrecortados gemidos mientras murmura:

-Ay Harry no pensé que esto fuera tan… placentero…- mientras ella acariciaba con firmeza la verga de Harry por encima de los pantalones, en los cuales había una tremenda erección mientras el gemía de gusto y su pene luchaba por salir del encierro agobiante, continuaron los besos y las frenéticas caricias por los ya sudados cuerpos de ambos, luego de un amistoso forcejeo, Cho se desprende de la gris falda del uniforme de Hogwarts y de unas perladas bragas, dejando ver una frondoso pubis, una húmeda vagina y un erecto clítoris que el comienza a acariciar con una curiosa y virgen lengua mientras dice:

-mmm, que delicia de coño, me voy a comer todo esto, soy un insaciable - mientras hacía una tremenda demostración de sexo oral mientras Cho emite sensuales y excitantes gemidos.

Luego de 10 minutos de la espectacular comida de coño y Cho de haber protagonizado un potente orgasmo, Harry se incorpora y con los jugos vaginales chorreándole por las comisuras de la boca, le da un tremendo beso a Cho, mientras ella busca la dura verga de Harry por los pantalones, corriendo el cierre, toca el caliente miembro y con una peculiar sonrisa le dice:

-Tu ya me viste Harry, ahora me toca a mi y no me quedare con las ganas- mientras decía esto desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba la ya sudada ropa interior de Harry a causa de la gran calentura del momento y dejaba ver una polla de algo de 14 cm; con un suave vello negro adornando el pubis y con unas bien formadas bolas. Ella se arrodilla e instintivamente empieza a palpar el duro miembro de Harry moviendo sus dedos por todo el glande, arriba abajo con delicada lentitud, luego con gran fuerza, mientras Harry emitía entrecortados gemidos de gusto y placer, mientras el vivía el éxtasis del primer orgasmo, Cho lentamente se había llevado a la boca el pene de Harry, tomando con firmeza el esbelto trasero de Harry, explorando con la lengua el capullo y masajeando las bolas, luego de tanto movimiento masturbatorio se la introduce completa a la boca, succionando con sorprendentes ganas, como si en ello se le fuera la existencia, mientras Harry miraba embobado el cielo raso de la sala multiusos, con una expresión de estar gozando los mejores placeres celestiales que la vida puede dar, al momento mismo que emanaba una feroz eyaculación en la dulce boca de Cho.

Después de sacar el pene, ya sin vida, de la boca de Cho y de otra tanda de caricias, tantos años reprimidos, solo compensadas con miradas a hurtadillas y fugaces encuentros de pasillo, llegó el gran momento, y con unas sonrisas tímidas y nerviosas, desnudándose completamente de cualquier ropa, Cho le toma las manos a Harry quien las dirige hacia los bordes de su esbelto cuerpo y de un beso en el cual entrelazaron sus lenguas con deseo y cariño, Cho se acomoda en la archiconocida posición del misionero, la que suelen ocupar principiantes y costumbristas. Harry acomodo la punta de su pene en la lubricada vagina de Cho, en medio de gemidos y sonoros suspiros, comienza a introducir su caliente miembro, mientras ella goza de cada centímetro de la polla de Harry.

Este la introduce con cuidado, pero…

-Mierda, entró con facilidad…! Yo pensaba que tú eras virgen…!

Cho, entre tanto jadeo recupera el habla y le dice:

-Si, no soy virgen… Verás Harry, antes de la tercera prueba, Cedric me lo propuso y… paso, pero no hubo un preámbulo tan apasionado, ni menos la espectacular comida de coño que me hiciste- respondió con una picarona sonrisa

A lo que Harry no espero más y comenzó el bendito mete-saca-mete-saca, mientras agarraba con fiereza la espalda de Cho y arremetía con pasión en el caliente coño de ella, mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas a Harry por las nalgas para no dejarle tregua, mientras el embestía con unas ganas envidiables, un verdadero semental, mientras gritaban

- OH SI SI SIII… TE FOLLARE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS…!

- OH CARIÑO… HAZME EL AMOR….!

-PENETRAME, HARRY, FOOLLAME…!

-OOOOOHHHH… SI… ME VOY… ME VO…!

-OH, HARRY ME COORROO… ME VOY…!

-YO TAMBIEN…AHGG….!

Acto seguido Harry le inundo de semen, su dulce vagina, disfrutando ambos de un celestial orgasmo y después de gritar como locos, sudados de tanto esfuerzo por el orgásmico ejercicio protagonizado.

Ya recuperados de la potente follada entre ambos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara de felicidad, buscan apresuradamente sus ropas y se visten lentamente, haciendo recrear mutuamente la mirada en sus jóvenes y vitales cuerpos.

Ya acomodadas las prendas en todas sus partes y en medio de caricias, la otrora deprimida Cho le da un gran beso de despedida a Harry mientras este le dice:

-Nos volveremos a ver.

-Yo creo que si… quien sabe

-Bueno, si quieres encontrarme me puedes escribir…

- Harry…

-¿Qué?

-Te doy las gracias por el momento, pero déjame pensar, han pasado tantas cosas…

-Tienes razón, soy un tonto

Ya dicho todo ambos tomaron su camino hacia sus respectivas casas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con la esperanza de volver a repetir otra vez este idilio…


	2. RHr UnaFogosaSesionDeEstudio

Se estaban acercando las MHB, la calidez del mes de Junio se notaba y ello unido al nerviosismo de todos hacia que el ambiente de la sala común de Gryffindor fuera bastante tenso, unido con el intermitente recital de formulas, párrafos de gruesos libros, y de rabietas contenidas por no poder hacer un hechizo decente, los alumnos de 5 año se estaban dedicando de cuerpo y alma a estudiar para cumplir sus deberes académicos, por lo menos, de forma decente.

Además de los exámenes, nuestros protagonistas, Harry, Ron y Hermione, atravesaban otro tipo de problemas, durante todo el 5 año habían tenido que enfrentar la incredulidad del mundo mágico, sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort, y la campaña de desprestigio del Ministerio de la Magia en contra de Harry y con el ingrediente de la inescrupulosa Dolores Umbridge, hacia que el final de curso se comparara a la Maratón: largo y sacrificado.

Como siempre Ron tenía problemas en la más compleja de las materias mágicas: Transformaciones y la más aplicada del trío, Hermione, se comprometió a ayudarle en limar las dificultades que tenía en este ramo y lo cito en la orilla del lago, en un soleado día de domingo.

Como siempre, Ron no fue muy puntual, comenzando la clase con este agravante, Hermione comenzó a instruirle en complicados movimientos de varita, y con la torpeza de Ron hacia que solo se cayera la varita al verde suelo primaveral, Hermione viendo que no había ningún progreso, propuso un "recreo" y se tendieron en el pasto, disfrutando de la frescura de los árboles de por alrededor y de la calidez que irradiaba ese sol de verano.

Ron a causa del calor, se había soltado un poco la corbata, pero Hermione seguía con todas las prendas correctamente puestas recostada sobre el pasto. Ron comenzó a estudiar detenidamente la figura de Hermione, ese pelo castaño, esos grandes y soñadores ojos almendrados, la esbelta y femenina figura que se formaba bajo la negra túnica de Hogwarts, la flor en pleno crecimiento y desarrollo, hacía que Ron la mirara embobado, mientras Hermione aparentaba indiferencia, hasta que ella le dijo.

- Ya, Ron hay que volver a lo nuestro… - mientras ella se incorporaba a la vez.

- No seas mala Hermione, un ratito más….

- Vamos Ron, o vas a reprobar el examen

- No puedo concentrarme – terció el

Hermione perdiendo la paciencia le dice:

- Veamos Ron ¿Por qué no puedes concentrarte?

- Por la sencilla razón que me tienes loco…- dijo sin titubear

Ella se quedo alelada, ¿Ron enamorado de mí, esto es una broma de mal gusto… pensó ella

- Mira Ron, tu enamorado de mí… perdón… no se… que pensar…- dijo ella con aparente rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

- Si Hermione, lo que escuchaste ESTOY-ENAMORADO-DE-TI- le dijo con voz alta, lenta y clara.

Como avanzaba la conversación, Ron se había acercado más hacia el agitado rostro de Hermione, y en especial a los escarlata labios de ella, mientras la miraba con sus ojos claros con profunda determinación.

A la vez ella, se agitaba aún más, mientras dirigía a Ron directas miradas, mientras el la miraba con la boca semiabierta y acercándose lentamente, hasta que ambos rostro se encontraron, mientras se besaban lenta y apasionadamente, al principio con torpeza de la primera vez. Al principio solo hubo contacto de labios, pero después las lenguas de ambos se juntaban y se comían golosamente, mientras tenían como escenario, el majestuoso paisaje en el ocaso del sol de Hogwarts, luego se fueron acostumbrando a los movimientos de cara y labios y se fundieron en uno solo en un momento de amor y cariño.

Hermione entre jadeos le dice a Ron:

- Nunca imagine que besaras tan… bien – mientras ella se acomodaba la túnica.

- Y tu que tuvieras unos labios deseables - dijo el.

Después de estas palabras, Ron se abalanzo otra vez sobre Hermione, besándola en los labios y bajando hasta el cuello que olía a un agradable olor a frutilla, mientras que con las manos moldeaba la figura de Hermione, desde la espina dorsal, hasta el desarrollado trasero de ella, mientras ella, ni corta ni perezosa, pasea sus finas manos por el esbelto trasero de Ron, entre sonoros y largos suspiros de ambos.

Ya en calor, Hermione empezó a acariciar la ya abultada entrepierna de Ron con suavidad, luego la empezó apretar entre suspiros y gemidos de Ron. El la detiene, la recuesta sobre el pasto, otra tanda de caricias y besos, Ron comenzó a acariciar las piernas de ella, la suave piel de Hermione se eriza, los dedos de el comienzan a subir hasta las bragas color sangre de ella, comienza a palpar el pubis de Hermione, que después de tantas caricias, estaba totalmente húmeda y empezando a gemir suave y excitantemente, Ron le saca las bragas y deja al descubierto un frondoso pubis de vellos castaños y un húmedo y erecto clítoris, comienza a acariciar con la lengua la región del pubis y llega hasta la vagina de Hermione e introduce la lengua, comienza a juguetear en la vulva, mientras ella se desternilla del placer entre jadeos y gemidos, la traviesa y virgen lengua de Ron no deja de dar placer a la caliente Hermione, mientras se viene una y otra vez, acariciando la ya desordenada cabellera pelirroja de Ron, mientras el le dice.

- Nunca imagine que estuviéramos haciendo esto, Hermione…

Ella lo calla y le dice

- No hables y hazme gozar como tú sabes…- mientras ella se acomoda en el verde colchón

Así termino la maestra demostración de sexo oral de Ron, el totalmente caliente y una Hermione a mil, ella se incorpora y después de un suave beso, le saca el cinturón a Ron y le baja los pantalones mientras le dice:

- Ahora me toca probar a mí, Ron…- mientras baja los boxers blancos de el, dejando al descubierto una polla de 15 cm, unas bolas bien hechas, y un áspero vello pelirrojo, pero no menos excitante, le despoja de la camisa, dejando ver un pálido pecho, unos rosados pezones, ella comienza a mover su lengua en todo el pecho de Ron, le lame los pezones erectos, provocando enormes suspiros de Ron, luego con una enorme curiosidad, Hermione toma la erecta polla y comienza a palparla y acariciarla moviendo su mano por el glande mientras Ron disfruta del orgasmo de la paja que le esta haciéndole Hermione, ella aprende a propinar unos feroces masajes por las bolas, y por ultimo se introduce la dura verga de Ron, acariciando con la lengua todo el glande mientras el gime de manera envidiable, ella succiona con unas vitales ganas en pos de encontrar el manjar de los dioses.

Luego de 15 minutos de succión y masturbación, Ron se corre de espectacular manera en la boca de Hermione, en medio de un estremecedor pero excitante gemido, Hermione se despoja de toda ropa dejando ver sus desarrollados pechos, el se los lame de una forma insaciable, en medio de los calientes gemidos de ambos.

Luego de otra tanda de manoseos, Hermione acuesta a Ron en el pasto, unos besos apasionados, y con unas nerviosas risas, Hermione se acomoda en la punta de la verga de el, entre suspiros y gemidos, antes de descender, le dice a su amante

- Sabes Ron… yo soy virgen

- No te preocupes, lo haré con delicadeza

- ¿Lo prometes?... – le dice ella con cara acongojada.

- Lo juro, si tú quieres querida

Dicho solo bastaba lo hecho, Hermione apoya sus manos en el tórax de Ron y este en las caderas de ella mientras desciende lentamente, gozando de cada centímetro de la polla de Ron, mientras el goza del ardiente interior de Hermione, hasta que desciende completamente, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor, para luego volver a ascender y caer de manera suave sobre el pubis de Ron.

Ahora Hermione cabalgaba de frenética manera sobre Ron mientras este se montaba a su amiga intima de manera envidiable, gimiendo pero ella le ganaba en este ámbito, emitiendo gemidos que hacían que Ron estuviera mas caliente y le hiciera el amor con un vigor indescriptible, mientras ambos bramaban:

- OH RON… NO ME IMAGIANABA QUE FOLLARAS TAN BIEN….

- Y A TI QUE TE GUSTARA LA VERGA, QUERIDA…

- OHHHH…. DAME RON DAME…. HAZME TUYA….

- TE HAGO MIAAA…. AQUÍ Y SIEMPREEEE…

- MIERDA, MAS FUERTE… MAS FUERTE QUE ME VOOOYY….

- YO TAMBIEN QUERIDA ME VOY… TE FOLLO…

- OOOHHHHH…. ME VOYYY… ME COORROO….

- TAMBIEEENNN….. AHGGG….

Así termino el crepúsculo en Hogwarts, Ron vertió su semen hasta la última gota en la vagina de Hermione, mientras esta gozaba de placeres de dioses encima de su compañero, después de esta "sesión" ambos se derrumbaron en el pasto, sudorosos, cansados, pero satisfechos.

Vieron que la hora de la cena se acercaba, así que se vistieron rápidamente y antes de enfilar al Gran Comedor se dieron el último beso del día sin antes crear una coartada decente:

- Recuerda Ron ESTUVIMOS ESTUDIANDO, me comprendes – le decía ella mientras acomodaba su corbata.

- Ya Hermione, no te preocupes "querida" – le dijo con un deje sarcástico

- No te burles, ambos la gozamos lo bastante, la verdad

- Tienes razón, Hermione ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – dijo ella

Se fueron tomados de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor, a recuperar las fuerza gastadas después de la "sesión de estudios" en las orillas del lago"


	3. HRHr ElCalienteTrío

Después de haber terminado con el asunto de las MHB y con la tranquilidad de que los resultados llegarían en un par de semanas mas, Harry se disponía a tomar un merecido descanso, cuando escucha desde la cama de Ron unos leves gemidos, intrigado y deduciendo con una maliciosa sonrisa las "actividades" nocturnas de su buen amigo, se dirige con un sigiloso paso hacia la cama de Ron y lo sorprende en plena acción: con las mejillas sonrosadas, gimiendo y frotando con devoción su erecta verga, justo en el momento de la eyaculación, despidiendo una gran cantidad de semen del erecto pene de Ron, Harry lo mira sonriente, mientras Ron apenas se da cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, mientras ordena su cama y limpia los restos de semen de las sabanas y de sus manos, balbuceando disculpas y excusas

- Veras Harry… yo… esteee… bueno no te hagas el tonto tu ya sabes… ¿no?

- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, porque si no fuera por ti, ahora me estaría jalando la polla de lo lindo en mi cama.

- ¿En serio, sinceramente no te creo… en todos estos años… jamas habíamos hablado estos temas…

-Bien, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que Ron, para demostrarte que yo también hago visitas a la manuela, ¿Qué tal si me la jalo aquí? No te importa ¿verdad?

- Para nada…- dijo Ron todavía con la impresión en la cara.

- Perfecto – mientras se bajaba los pantalones del pijama, sacando su dura verga, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a hacerse una magistral paja, ante la atenta mirada del expectante Ron, recordando las escenas de la paja de su amigo, apretando, masajeando y emitiendo gemidos contenidos.

Ante esto, la verga de Ron se puso dura como piedra y empezó a acompañar a Harry en su paja, a menearse la polla de una manera magistral, mientras veía a Harry haciéndose una paja que lo iba a llevar al paraíso de las corridas, Ron no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ver a su amigo masturbándose, agitando con rapidez su verga, ambos empezaron a sentir la sensación del orgasmo, Harry emano un gran chorro de semen que fue a dar a sus pies, mientras Ron hacia lo mismo, mientras ambos se miraban con cansadas miradas, pero sonrientes:

- Ufff… Ron no te imaginas como lo disfrute… verdaderamente genial…

- Ya lo creo Harry, ya lo creo… yo también lo disfrute… verte así… me puso a cien

- ¿Sabes?... no creo quedarme conforme con una paja… ¿y tu Ron?

- Yo tampoco… verte así me ha puesto muy caliente, no se que hacer…

- Esto – diciendo esto, Harry se acerco a Ron y le dio un sorpresivo beso en la boca de su caliente amigo, a lo que Ron respondió, con sus movimientos de labios y lengua, este beso se mantuvo largo rato hasta que Harry se separo diciendo:

- ¿Qué te pareció, Ron, disculpa, pero en alguien tenia que saciarme un poco la calentura… a falta de chicas…

- Besas muy bien Harry…, parece que alguna experiencia has tenido… pillo, que no me has contado amigo querido – mientras se acomodaba en el borde de su cama.

- Y tu tambien, Ron, te cuento siempre y cuando tú me cuentes…- así procedió a contarle a Ron, la parte no contada de su primer beso con Cho, con lujo de detalles mientras Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta, mientras le decía:

- ¡Increíble, te lograste coger a Cho… no lo hubiera pensado… de solo imaginarme…

- Oh si, ella lo busco y se fue bien contenta la nena… y a mí con material para hacerme unas pajas… se las dedique todas… ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame…

Ahora Ron le contó lo que paso en la sesión de estudios en las orillas con Hermione, Harry sonreía sorprendido de que su amiga fuera una odalisca en el sexo, sin pudores ni prejuicios, mientras Ron le contaba los escabrosos detalles de su primera cogida, a el la polla le estaba pidiendo saciar los deseos, con quien fuera, al terminar Ron, le dice bastante sorprendido:

- ¡Quien lo fuera a decir, increíble, casi me caigo de trasero… Hermione… eso es digno de ver…

- Bueno, si a mi tambien me impresiono, no sabía que fuera tan fogosa y golosa.

- Bueno, eso quedo atrás, yo estoy con una tremenda parada y tu tambien Ron, así que voy a hacerte algo que te va a gustar…- dicho, se arrodillo frente el paquete de Ron, le baja el pijama y lo comienza a masturbar, mientras Ron impresionado comienza a disfrutar de la paja que le esta haciendo Harry, luego el se la introduce en la boca, mamando de una forma maestra, usando labios y lengua de manera bastante eficaz, masajeando las bolas de Ron de manera sublime, mientras este le decía:

- Uhhhh, Harry, no pensé que mamaras tan bien, jamas me imagine esto… sigue así… ahhhhh…

- ¡Harry, me corro! Te voy a llenar con mi leche…- así Ron se descargo completamente en la boca de Harry, mientras este se bebía hasta la última gota de la leche de Ron, se incorporo diciendo:

- Esto no basta, estoy a mil… tiene que haber un lugar para dar rienda suelta y terminar con esta calentura… a ver Ron… déjame pensar… joder no se me ocurre nada… veamos…

- Ya se –lo interrumpió Ron – las duchas.

Lo miro con una maliciosa sonrisa, ambos abandonaron su cuarto sigilosamente, sin despertar a nadie, bajaron por las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, en la cual no había nadie, según ellos, mientras la leña de la chimenea se consumía lentamente, se dirigieron a las duchas de la torre, cerraron la puerta, con unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros mientras decían:

- Pues… aquí estamos, que se te apetece hacer Ron…

. No se tu dirás…

- Ya se, te voy a follar sin tregua, ahora me toca a mi… diciendo esto, le da un apasionado beso a Ron, mientras se desnudan, dejando a la vista sus cuerpos de jóvenes en desarrollo, entre manoseos, besos y gemidos de ambos, Harry acomoda a Ron en la pared de la regaderas, después de un preámbulo de manoseos, besos por el cuello y tórax de ambos, Harry comienza a abrir las buenas nalgas de Ron, acomoda su verga en ano de este, despacio, controlando la ansiedad mientras este le dice:

- Cuidado Harry… duele un poco… pero se siente de maravilla, continua… ohhhhh… ahhhhh, así muy bien…

- Vamos bien Ron, te la voy a meter hasta el fondo… no aguanto mas, te voy hacer mío…

- Ohhh... ahhhh… siiiii, vamos Harry…

- Después de esto cabrón, vas a quedar millonario en semen… te lo juro…

Harry termina de introducir su verga en el virgen ano de Ron, con grandes aspavientos de parte de los 2, espera un momento antes de follarselo en serio mientras le dice:

- Parece que te gusta ¿eh Ron?... bueno, ahora te voy a demostrar lo que se puede hacer después de unas pajas…

Ahora Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, entre los gemidos de dolor y placer de Ron, sacando y metiendo su pene, hasta que el ano de Ron quedo completamente dilatado, haciendo más suave la trayectoria, mientras ambos gozaban de lo grande de su primera experiencia con un hombre.

Y así comenzó el glorioso mete-saca-mete-saca, Harry se estaba jalando de lo lindo a su amigo, mientras este disfrutaba de cada envestida de Harry, acompañado de gemidos suspiros, mientras gritaban:

- UFFF… JODER HARRY… NO IMAGINE QUE ESTO FUERA TAN PLACENTERO… AHHH… SIII…

- Y YO DE TENERTE ASÍ… RON… TIENES UN CULO PERFECTO…

- JAMAS ME IMAGINE ESTAR ASÍ HARRY…

- OHHH… SIIII… JODER…

- MAS FUERTE HARRY, ESTOY QUE ME CORRO…. OHHH… SIIII….

- YO TAMBIÉN… OH AHHGGG…

- RAPIDO… OHH… ME VOY… ME CORROOOOOOO… AHHHH…

- RON…. TE VOY A LLENAR CON MI LECHE… UFFF… SIIIIIII….

Diciendo esto, ambos se corrieron de espectacular manera, Harry saca su pene, ya sin vida del interior de Ron, y se sienta en el suelo. Cansado y sudado, le pregunta a Ron:

- Y ¿Qué te pareció?... si tienes alguna queja dímela… intentaré corregirme… jejejeje…

- Ninguna… me la pase bastante bien… ufff…

- Me alegra, me alegr…- en ese momento escuchan que alguien entra, ambos se quedan paralizados, porque la persona que acababa de entrar es…

- ¡HERMIONE!... ¿QUÉ HACES TU ACÁ?... – preguntaron ambos a la misma vez

- ¿Y ustedes?... ¿y así?... parece que lo estaban disfrutando en grande ¿eh?- dijo ella mientras echaba una hojeada al escenario.

- ¿Cómo pudiste escucharnos?... no estabas dormida… - le pregunto Harry.

- No, estaba en las butacas de la sala común, durmiendo, pero ustedes no son muy rigurosos en asegurarse si hay moros en costa… típico de ustedes dos: todo a medias.

- No fue eso lo que me dijiste el otro día… Hermione- le dijo Ron, que se había ya incorporado del suelo – es mas, lo disfrutaste bastante…

- Mira quien habla… parece que te la pasaron bastante bien... ¿verdad, no me imagine encontrarte así, y tu Harry… tenemos buen material, ¿eh? – decía esto mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de el.

- Bueno, nos descubriste… supongo que como prefecta nos reportaras ¿o no?- le dijo Harry, mientras ella sopesaba la situación.

- No, no diré nada, pero ustedes han gozado mucho, contaron mucho dinero delante de los pobres… y yo estoy con una calentura… sus gemidos me han dejado a mil – diciendo esto, se acerca a Harry y le da un fogoso beso en la boca, este sorprendido lo contesta, ante la atónita mirada de Ron, Hermione se separa y dice:

- Esto lo quería hacer desde el primer día que te conocí, Harry… besas bastante bien – mientras se abalanzaba otra vez sobre el.

- Y tú no quedas atrás… Hermione

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, quiero me follen hasta que se cansen… sin tregua – mientras decía esto le daba un beso a Ron, para luego buscar la verga de Harry, mientras este la mira impactado:

- Hermione… ¿Qué haces?... ohhhhh… sigue así…. – Ron al ver esto, se arrodilla frente a la vagina de ella y le comienza a practicar sexo oral, a acariciar sus turgentes muslos, moviendo su lengua en la húmeda y caliente vulva de ella, mientras que con sus dedos, comienza a explorar el ano de ella, entre los gemidos, pujidos de ella y de Harry, mientras que Hermione se afirma en los formados muslos de el, hasta que la sensación del orgasmo esta pronta a llegar para los dos, Harry se va en la boca de ella mientras esta lo hace en la de Ron.

Luego de descansar, cambian las posiciones, ahora Hermione se lo chupaba a Ron y Harry a ella, disfrutando como locos los tres se van en espectaculares corridas, desechos, cansados, pero con ganas de mucho más, Hermione toma la iniciativa con Harry.

- Harry, ha llegado la hora de probar tu material… acomódate en el suelo… si eres tan amable…

Harry cumple con prontitud, ella al comprobar que todo va bien, se dirige hacia la polla de el, da su visto bueno al "material" y se empieza a acomodar la verga de Harry en la caliente entrada de su vagina, empieza a descender, emitiendo ambos sonoros gemidos, mientras Ron se empieza a masturbar con la escena que va a empezar a ver. Hermione se acomoda totalmente en la pelvis de Harry, y empieza la frenética cabalgata encima de el, se afirma en el tórax de el mientras que Harry las acomoda en las caderas de ella, acompañando el suave compás de las caderas de ella sobre el, entre suspiros y gemidos de ambos, Harry le empieza a hacer el amor con frenesí mientras ella disfruta de la gloriosa verga de el, haciéndola gozar hasta las lagrimas, mientras ambos gritan:

- OOOHHH… HERMIONE… NUNCA PENSE HACERTE EL AMOR….

- YO LO HE ESTADO DESEANDO TODOOO ESTE TIEMPO HARRYYY…

- UFFF… ERES UNA MAESTRA… BUENA COMO EN TODOOO…

- Y TU NO LO HACES NADA DE MAAALLL…

- OHHH… MAS RAPIDOOO… MUEVETE MASSS…

- SIII… AHHHHH… ESTOY QUE ME VOYYYY…

- JODEERR… SIII… VAMOSSS…

- OHHH… HARRY… ME VOY

- YO TAMBIENNN… AHGGGG... OHHHH… TOMA…

Ambos terminaron en sendos orgasmos, Hermione cayó rendida sobre Harry, mientras este recuperaba el aliento mientras decían:

- Ufff… estuviste genial Hermione, tu tan buena para la tranca… no me hubiera imaginado… jejeje

- No te burles – repuso ella – pero igual estuviste de maravilla… no me hubiera imaginado que terminaría haciendo el amor con Harry Potter… la verdad…

Ron los miraba sonrientes, se dirigió a Hermione:

- Bueno, parece que se te olvida alguien… salvo que tú estés cansada y tenga que follarme a Harry… o una paja, ahora me toca a mí ¿no?

- No te pongas celoso Ron… déjame descansar… o si no te voy a tener a agua y paja… jajajaja

- Oh si, quien habla la caliente…

- Ron acércate… - el se acerca, Hermione lo besa y las cosas se vuelven a poner igual de calientes, Ron comienza a moldear toda el cuerpo de ella, al igual Hermione a el, Ron disfruta de sus turgentes senos, su abdomen, sus torneadas piernas y de su insaciable vagina, mientras que ella disfruta del pelo, cuerpo y trasero de Ron, después de este preliminar, Ron se acomoda en el suelo helado de las duchas, y Hermione se sienta sobre el, disfrutando toda la verga de el en su interior, mientras que Ron disfruta de la caliente concha de ella, comienza el glorioso vaivén de ambos, mientras Harry los observa curiosamente, la follada entre sus dos amigos, mientras que su verga se vuelve a poner dura, piensa en volver a masturbarse, pero se le ocurre otra idea, se arrodilla frente al trasero de ella, lo comienza a acariciar, palpar y besar, le introduce su dedo índice, entre los jadeos y gemidos de placer y dolor de ella, comienza a dilatar su ano, luego le empieza a introducir su otro índice y así hasta que comienza a apuntar su verga en el ano de Hermione y la comienza a introducir lentamente, entre los suspiros de dolor y placer de ella, la mete completa y comienza el vaivén de sus caderas, mientras braman:

- OOHHHH… NO IMAGINE ESTO… DEMME DURO CHICOS… A FOOLLAR QUE EL MUNDO SE VA ACABAR…

- OHHHH… HERMIONE… TU CULO ES MUCHO MEJOR…. OOOOHHHH… SIIII…

- OHHHH… LA ESTAS GOOZANDO EN GRANDEEE… OHHH… AHHHH…. UFFFF…

- TOOMAAA… UFFF… TIENES UN CULO INSACIABLE… EH…

- Y TAMBIEN UNA VAGINA HARRRYYY…

- YA LO CREO… GOLOSA…. OHHH… HERMIONE ¡ME CORRO! TE VOY A LLENAR…

- YO TAMBIEN… TU CULO ES FANTASTICO… APRETADITO… ACOGEDOR… AQUIIII VIENE OHHHH… JOOODERRRR… TOMA….

- IGUAL HERMIONE… DISFRUTA LA CHAMPAÑA… JOODERRR

Por tercera vez, se volvieron a correr esa noche, los tres cayeron rendido a la loza de las duchas, cansados, sudados, con un olor a sexo en la atmósfera, sin querer mas guerra, los tres se empezaron a mirar y después de recuperar el aliento empezaron a decir:

- Ufff… y yo que esta noche me iba a conformar con una paja… si no fuera por Ron…

- Y yo estaría durmiendo sino fuera por ustedes, par de calientes…

- No te quejes…- repuso Ron – el que busca encuentra, y hoy te ha ido bastante bien ¿eh?

- Bien, reconozcámonos, la pasamos muy bien, la verdad…

- Si y mejor nos vamos, que va a amanecer, y todo este ejercicio me ha dejado muy cansada, además si alguien nos descubre, aquí arde Troya…

- Tienes razón, Hermione – dijo Harry, poniéndose su pijama - ¿Vamos Ron?

- Vamos – dijo el

Después de ducharse, se dieron las buenas noches, con la sensación que esto volvería a ocurrir, todos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	4. Hr BuenasNochesHermione

Después de las duchas, los 3 estaban dejando de mirarse solo como buenos amigos, Harry miraba a Ron como un objeto de usar y tirar, a Hermione como una caliente y a el como un vicioso, mientras que Ron y Hermione formaban la segunda personalidad de sus amigos con la premisa que bajo un uniforme y una amable personalidad, se escondían todos los deseos e impulsos de la adolescencia, cuya lascivas mentes estaban siempre disponible y sus cuerpos en forma para practicar sexo en todo momento, así que era inevitable que detrás de cada beso de mejilla o apretón de manos, pensar en segundo sentido: "¿Cómo y cuando me la voy a tirar?"…, así empezaban a ponerse las cosas para nuestros amigos en las vísperas de tomar el Hogwarts Express, que los llevaría de vuelta a la agitada y peligrosa vida en Londres, ahora con el agravante de Lord Voldemort, todos se estaban preparando para afrontar con buena cara, los acontecimientos futuros.

Así llego Harry a la torre de astronomía, vacía en la noche, podía proporcionar al visitante nocturno una buena vista y aire fresco, en la inmensidad de la noche, se puso a pensar lo vertiginoso del año y de las cosas que le habían ocurrido, buenas o malas, al recordar las buenas, no pudo menos que sonreír, como un primer beso se había trasformado tambien en su primera vez, como una noche común y corriente, había llegado al punto culmine de la intimidad con sus mejores amigos, anhelando con fuerza que eso volviera a ocurrir, mientras la suave brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro.

Pero al parecer, Harry no era la única persona que necesitaba de nuevos aires; Hermione tambien se dirigía a la torre a pensar e imaginar estrategias de cómo tirarse a sus grandes y guapos amigos, ya que después de las duchas, estaba decidida a como de lugar a tener una vida sexual activa, por lo menos, con las personas mas confiables para ella, pero sin embargo algo quedaba de su recato para no decir de inmediato sus intenciones.

Hermione al llegar, vio en las orillas del balcón una silueta, que al acercarse le empezó a hacerse familiar, hasta identificar a Harry. Sin intención alguna se dirigió a el y lo saludo:

- Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces? – Harry al darse cuenta de su presencia se sobresalto, pero esto no le impidió guardar la compostura.

- Ho...Hola Hermione…- dijo algo azorado – que haces tu aca… no deberías estar en cama

- Si, pero hace algo de calor y… necesitaba pensar algunas cosas… que no me dejaban dormir Harry

- Muy bien, somos dos – dijo Harry, mirando fijamente el cielo

- En los últimos días, después de lo que paso… no he parado de pensar Harry de lo que hicimos en las duchas… no es que tenga remordimiento pero…

- Pero que - le insistió Harry – no creo que ahora te haya bajado un ataque de moralismo ¿o si?

- No Harry, pero te diré la verdad… al contrario… me quedo gustando la cosa

- ¿Verdad, bueno yo también me impresione… verte así, yo igual quede con ganas, y las sigo teniendo

Al decir estas palabras, Hermione contemplaba silenciosamente a Harry, viendo en el, cosas que en 5 años no había visto. Cosas en la que jamas se había fijado, pero que en esa noche de Junio se notaban más en su amigo de aventuras y estudio, en su rostro de un tipo normal que mostraba las dificultades de la edad, además de cargar con la cruz de un nombre famoso, que mostraba pasión, consecuencia y amor a la vida, en la soñadora y penetrante mirada de esos matadores ojos verdes esmeralda, que daban un peculiar toque a la cara de el, su característico y desordenado cabello negro azabache, que denotaba las características de su dueño además de que el desorden del uniforme de Hogwarts que traía, hacia que se viera mas guapo aún, hacían que Hermione viera ahí con otros ojos a Harry.

Lo mismo hacia Harry, de manera disimulada, miraba el rostro de ella, su ordenado y ondulado cabello color castaño, así como sus ojos que denotaban sagacidad e inteligencia, el prominente desarrollo de su cuerpo adolescente, la pulcritud y orden en sus prendas de vestir hacia que ella demostrara otra imagen tanto para compañeros como profesores, pero ella había sacado su personalidad con el, en la loza de unas duchas.

Por pensar lo mismo, ambos se miraron, como si no se conocieran o la persona que estaba al lado había abandonado la hipocresía y las caretas, Harry intentaba con sus ojos, develar el pensamiento de ella, al igual Hermione, que miraba a Harry como un delicioso chocolate de la mejor lechería suiza, entonces empezaron a acercar sus cabezas lentamente, gozando de la mutua excitación del primer beso verdadero, sin el patético sudor del deseo con frenesí o de las miradas de segundos, y así acercaron sus labios, primero, para luego las lenguas se unieran en una cadena comparada al titanio, en un deseo y cariño mutuo, desahogado ahí, como un condenado a muerte sacia sus deseos íntimos con una ultima cena, como el delgado hilo de la muerte, que hizo que no pudieras decir a la persona amada tus sentimientos o en el caso de Harry, de la muerte inesperada, rondando como un despiadado oficial de la SS dispuesto a descargar su Luger sobre cualquier cosa que amenace los oscuros objetivos, emanados y calculados en mentes paranoicas que están en el cenit del poder total, en la desesperada lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Eso hacía que se besaran con deseo, de estar ahí por siempre, de gozar infinitamente de la sobrecogedora situación, hasta que ambos se separaron y se abrazaron fuertemente, como un naufrago a su madero de salvación para luego separarse diciendo:

- Esto es superior a la magia que enseñan aquí, Harry, pero estoy confundida, me gusta Ron, pero a la vez siento un profundo cariño por ti, no se que haces para que yo me sienta atraída a ti, me gustas mucho, tu olor me enloquece, tus besos me embriagan y tus abrazos me descolocan, desde las duchas que vengo pensando en ti, cosas que en todos estos años no pensaba ni hacer… y contigo…

Harry se quedo perplejo, era la primera vez que alguien le era sincero de verdad, sin bromas ni chistes, después de Dumblendore, Hermione era la primera persona que le había hablado así, con sutileza y paciencia casi papal, incluso había sido mas directa que Cho, porque no llevaba remordimiento ni la sensación de traición a otra persona, sino llevaba contrariedad pero a la vez amor y pasión.

En esa situación, Harry empezó a valorar la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, porque antes pensaba que solo eran frases clichés, para denominar lo mismo, pero haciendo un alto en su estrenada vida sexual, solo había tenido sexo, incluso con Cho, que para el fue sacar con ella los impulsos de un amor casi platónico y el resto, sexo. Pero ahora se le brindaba la oportunidad de hacer el amor, que aparte de un pene, se hace con el corazón y los sentidos dedicados a un ser especial… y ese ser resultaba ser la persona más cercana para el y la más estimada: Hermione

Ambos estaban gozando de la mística de hacer el amor, con miradas de cariño y pasión, que fueron transformadas a besos y caricias, bajo la bóveda estrellada, como únicos testigos, las piedras que habían albergado generaciones de magos, en la soledad de noche, sus jóvenes cuerpos se fundirían en uno solo. Hermione hizo un alto y cariñosamente empezó a desnudar a Harry, a despojarlo de su desordenada corbata, camisa y pasear sus manos por el pálido pecho de el, a pasar su lengua que hacían que Harry suspirara y las caricias de sus manos por su espalda y trasero, mientras que el la empezaba a desnudar, sacándole sus ordenadas prendas, dejando al descubierto sus vigorosos senos, tapados por la ropa interior, que sacó inmediatamente, para comenzar a palpar con sus manos, esos senos maravillosos y luego besarlos, recorriéndolas con su lengua, mientras que metía mano bajo las faldas de ella, haciendo contacto con la húmeda vagina, mientras pegaba golosos lametones a los pezones de ella, que seguía acariciando el trasero de Harry, para luego separarse entre suspiros, Hermione le saca el cinturón y los pantalones a el, dejándolo solo con zapatos y le baja los boxers para dejar al descubierto la excitada y palpitante verga de Harry, la toma con cariño, comienza a palparla y a recorrerla con sus finos dedos, para luego empezar a hacerle una paja a el, entre los suspiros de Harry, ella comienza a darle sus lametones al pene de el, para luego, continuar con una mamada de antología, la situación lo había hecho, así que Hermione mamaba no solo por ganas, también por amor, esto hacia que Harry se afirmaba bien del borde del balcón de la torre, con la mirada ida hacia el cielo, entre suspiros y jadeos, empezó a sentir la sensación del orgasmo, mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de ella, acabo en su boca, en un electrizante gemido, mientras ella se afirmaba de las nalgas de Harry.

Hermione se incorpora y besa largamente al cansado Harry, cuando este comienza a desnudar completamente el cuerpo de ella, a besarla y acariciarla por todas partes, le saca las bragas, para comenzar a lamer su entrepierna, su castaño vello púbico y a acariciar con su lengua el húmedo y excitado clítoris de Hermione, entre los apasionados gemidos y aspavientos de ella, mientras Harry gozaba de la primera vez de hacer un sexo oral con ganas, no por cumplir, y de verdad la estaba pasando muy bien entre las piernas de Hermione, se sentía acogido en los interiores de ella, mientras que su lengua hacia ver las estrellas y toda la Vía Láctea a nuestra caliente y fervorosa amiga.

Hermione se fue con todo en la boca de Harry, luego de descansar, este se incorpora y la comienza a besar fuertemente, apasionadamente, como si en ello se le fuese la vida, para luego prepararse para la gran maratón, entre las dulces caricias de ambos, las cosas vuelven a ponerse a mil, ella acomoda a Harry en el suelo, y con delicadeza, se empieza a calzar la verga ardiente de el en su húmeda y necesitada vagina, mientras que el disfruta al máximo el acogedor interior caliente de Hermione.

Hermione se sienta completamente en el pene de Harry, entre los aspavientos y gemidos de ambos, ella comienza a cabalgar suavemente, disfrutando cada estocada, sintiendo las manos de el en su cadera, recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo, entre los entrecortados gemidos de ambos, mientras que Harry sencillamente esta con la mente en blanco, esta haciendo la maravillosa conexión con la persona que esta encima de el, pero mientras el se entrega, ambos empiezan a gritar:

- OOOHHH… DIOS MIOOOO… JOODERRR…. SIGUE ASI

- FOLLAME HARRY… TE DESEO… HAZME EL AMOR…. OHHHHH…

- TUS DESEOOS… SON ORDENESSS… JODER… UFFFFFF

- AHHHHH… UHHHHHHH…. OHHHHH… SIIIIIIIIIII… VAMOS…

- OOOHHHHH… QUIEN IBA A PENSARRRR… NO SABIA QUE TU LO HICIERAS TAN BIEN…

- SIIIIIII…. HAZME GOOZARRR… HARRY… AMOR...

- TE LO HAGO... GOZA…. UHHHH…

- MASSS RAPIDO… ME VOY…

- OHHHHH… SIIII… ME VOY A COORRER…. CASI… TOMA…

- OHHHH… COMO SE SIENTE…

Y así terminaron, en grandes y sonoros gemidos, en un gran orgasmo por parte de los 2, ella cayó rendida sobre Harry, mientras este tomaba aire y recuperaba el aliento, mientras sentía el agradable peso de ella sobre el, acariciando el cabello de Hermione y con la otra, estrechándola sobre su pecho, mirando la inmensidad del cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

Pero después de descansar un rato, las cosas se volvieron a poner igual de calientes, así que entre los besos y caricias de ambos, Harry comenzó a dilatar, con sus dedos el ano de Hermione. Al sentir esto, ella volvió a estar en éxtasis, sintiendo esos dedos en su trasero, mientras sus manos volvían a manosear al caliente y concentrado Harry.

Esta vez cambiaron las posiciones, Harry la puso a cuatro patas, mientras que seguía con su tarea de no hacer ni difícil y dolorosa la penetración para ella, ni muy áspero para el. Ya terminado esto, Harry acoplo su dura y caliente tranca en el rosadito y dilatado ano de Hermione, entre los pujidos de dolor y placer de ambos, el término de encajar de maravilla su pene, lo que confirmo ella al emitir un suave y excitante gemido.

Harry comenzó a moverse a un lento compás de sus caderas, mientras que sus manos recorrían las caderas y los senos de ella, a lo que ella respondía con el bamboleo de sus caderas y los gemidos que le arrancaban esa enculada nocturna, ambos estaban llegando al máximo paroxismo de placer que el cuerpo puede dar, empezaron a gritar y gemir:

- UUUFFFF… COMO ESTO PUDE DAR UN PLACER TAN GRANDEEE…

- OHHHH… SIIIII… UHHHHHH… MUEVETE MAS FUERTE… OH HERMIONE…

- SIIII LO HAGO… ME ENCANTA TU TRANCA… Y TU….

- AHHHHH… IGUALLLL…. OHHHH… ESO ES… MÁS RAPIDO

- OHHHH… HARRY MAS FUERTE ESTOY QUE ME COORROOOO

- ¿SI? MAS RAPIDO QUE YO TAMBIEN… OHHH…

- OHHHH… CASIIII… AHHR…

- TOOMAAA… OHHHHH… JOODERRR…

Después de pegar estos gritos, ambos se fueron en el cuarto o quinto orgasmo de la noche, cayendo ambos sobre la fría loza de la torre, sudados, cansados, pero inmensamente felices. Ambos ahí tomaron aire, recuperaron el aliento perdido después de follar como locos.

Ya recuperados, se levantaron y sonrientes, empezaron a recoger la ropa que estaba dispersada por todo el suelo y a comenzar a vestirse lentamente, de una manera muy sensual y ya vestidos, abandonaron la torre de astronomía, tomados de la mano, pero sin decir palabra alguna, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor sin ningún problema, entraron a la sala común, ya vacía y se dirigieron a las escaleras de los cuartos para retirarse sin antes decir:

- Lo que dije fue en serio Harry… pero no comentes esto a Ron, por razones obvias

- Te creo, yo tambien lo disfrute y te agradezco lo que dijiste, pero te pido lo mismo: que no le digas a nadie

- Bueno… buenas noches Harry, que descanses…

Harry la toma de un brazo y le da un caliente y último beso de buenas noches que ella responde con todas las ganas, después de un rato, ambos se separan, Harry dice:

- Que descanses – dio media vuelta, echo un suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto

- Igualmente… - alcanzo a decir ella, aunque no le escucho, quedo largo rato en los bordes de la escalera, pensando.

Pasado un rato, ella se fue a su cama, pensando que en los futuros cursos, le darían el tiempo para pensar, ahora que estaba entre la espada y la pared, en la odiosa tarea de elegir con quien quedarse.

Harry menos preocupado, se durmió como un tronco, dejando esas preocupaciones al mundo de los despiertos.


	5. HR DiversiónEnLasDuchas

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaban alegres cuentas de los últimos días, los 3 habían dejado que la tapa de la olla saltara libremente, dejándose llevar por el momento y ahora último por los sentimientos, el trío había gozado y llorado de la felicidad, como también del placer, juntos o solos se las habían arreglado para pasárselas de maravilla, pero no todos estaban debidamente conformes, Ron en secreto, estuvo pensando varios días las formas de saldar una "dolorosa y placentera" deuda con Harry y no se quedaría contento hasta que el tomara las riendas de la situación, con su "intimo" amigo.

Al pasar los días, y al fallar en toda táctica, Ron espero que la situación se diera sola, ya que ni en las duchas había podido hacer algo, porque en el momento justo de las insinuaciones, llegaba alguien para tomar una ducha, o en su cuarto, donde ahora último estaba transitando mucha gente, y en las noches, imposible, ya que ambos eran exageradamente ruidosos en el sexo, o si no ¿Por qué Harry lo pillo masturbándose? y repetir en las duchas en la noche seria algo sospechoso para el virgen ano de Harry y para el de el, así que prefirió esperar el adecuado momento.

Y como todas las cosas en la vida, paso, en la tarde de un día de Junio, ambos salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts y Ron, con una diplomática sutileza, empezó a tomar el tema por lo sexual, retomando el tema que dejaron pendiente y que las duchas ocupo plenamente con preguntas como:

- Oye Harry ¿a que edad comenzaste a hacerte la paja? – pregunto casi expectante, escrutando la reacción de el.

Harry, para su sorpresa, se tomo muy bien la pregunta y respondió

- Umm, déjame recordar… si, como a los 12 años – y contra pregunto - ¿y tú?

Así vio Ron que la primera parte de su plan se había cumplido, y contesto tranquilamente:

- Igual, ¿y como descubrirte eso?

- En ocasiones, en las mañanas y noches sobretodo, comenzaba a palpar mi polla, además que en el mundo muggle, la información que no se encuentra aquí allá se puede encontrar en unos interesantes libros de educación sexual, y en esa edad, uno es muy curioso. ¿Y tú Ron?

- Bueno, aquí la cosa fue mas grafica… mis queridos hermanos (sonriendo maliciosamente), una noche los sorprendí en plena paja, me sintieron, y yo les pregunté que coños estaban haciendo a lo que empezaron a explicarme y me mostraron como se hacía, así yo comencé, cada vez que mi "niño" me lo pide, yo lo masajeo… jejejeje.

Ambos rieron de buena gana con este eufemismo, pero Ron siguió con el cuestionario:

- Y en que piensas tu para que tu "niño" reaccione – le pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Bueno en Cho… y en Hermione…- al decir esto no pudo menos que sonreír

Ya se habían alejado un buen trecho del castillo, Ron estaba rebosante de gozo, la obra estaba lista, solo faltaba la firma y empezó a dirigir sus pasos al lugar menos visitado y escondido del lago, entre bromas y chistes de segundo sentido, Ron considero que estaban bastante alejados, así que espero el momento justo para lanzar la ofensiva

Ahora Harry le preguntó:

- Y ¿Qué te pareció lo del otro día?... ¿nos sentamos? – le ofreció el

Se sentaron, entrecruzaron las piernas y Ron contesto:

- Hum, doloroso pero lo disfruté bastante Harry

- Pero ¿y Hermione? no se supone que ustedes se gustan… esperaba un ataque de celos

- Me considero liberal, pero ¿Quién te dijo que coger era una declaración? Me declaré, es cierto, ella me respondió abriéndose de piernas, pero pudo ser para sacarse las ganas, ella no ha respondido nada y no la veo con ánimo para hacer de Romeo y Julieta… por el momento. Además como tu con Cho, se te abrió de piernas, no se como lo consideras tu, capaz era para dejarte tranquilo, además tu perdiste tu virginidad con ella, no ella contigo.

- Cierto, estoy replanteándome completamente mi vida afectiva… jajaja

Ahí Harry empezó a caer un poco en la cuenta, tantas preguntas con respecto al sexo, habiendo cosas mas importantes que discutir las pajas que te corres, se pregunto ¿Roncito no querrá alguna cosita? ¿No necesitara vitamina P este cabrón, pero nunca se imagino a quien se lo iban a enchufar aquel día.

La conversación continúo por largo rato, entre los morbosos deseos de ambos, pero, ¿penetrar o ser penetrado? He ahí el dilema para nuestros ya calientes amigos que se esforzaban al máximo para disimular un poco, pero sus penes hacían lo contrario, sus entrepiernas comenzaron a abultarse y a notarse en los delgados pantalones grises del uniforme del colegio, las miradas empezaron a entrecruzarse, los claros ojos de Ron empezaron a buscar a los verdes de Harry y con la boca entreabierta, Ron se acerco con sus rojos labios a la cara de el, y lo tomo por sorpresa, besándolo fuerte y apasionadamente, mientras Harry intentaba seguir su ritmo, Ron metía mano en la camisa de el, sacándole la corbata, le saco rápidamente las prendas que tapaban el torso de Harry y lo comenzó a recorrer con su lengua, mientras ambos suspiraban de placer, Ron comenzó a palpar la verga de Harry y le saco el cinturón, con los pantalones y la sudada ropa interior y comenzó a hacer su primera mamada.

Harry estaba complacido, pero algo incomodo por la falta de técnica de su amigo, así que lo paro, lo alecciono de cómo mamar como la gente y se dejo hacer, "que maravillas puede hacer esa boca" pensó el, mientras que Ron se esforzaba para sacar sobresaliente con Harry y así tener la moral para follarselo con todas las ganas que tenia…

Pero como viendo se aprende, se acordó de las veces que se la habían chupado y aplico la misma técnica que habían usado con el, succionar hasta que se cansara, usar la lengua por los 15 cm de polla de Harry y de vez en cuando masajear las bolas y esperar que el muy cabrón acabara en su boca.

Así sucedió, Harry se fue con todo en la boca de Ron, "al parecer este gilipollas no se ha pajeado" por la cantidad de semen que tuvo que tragarse, "salado pero aceptable" volvió a pensar, mientras se sacaba la verga de el de su boca, lamentándose "mierda, no traje agua… con la sed con me dejo" se sentó sobre el pasto y le pregunto:

- Y ¿Cómo estuve? - a lo que Harry respondió

- Bien, no excelente, pero aprobaste el examen

- Era mi primera vez, que querías, no soy puta, no tengo un magíster en "mamadas"

- Jajajaja, cierto Ron, lo dije como broma, pero lograste lo importante: que eyaculara

- Eso era lo que esperaba, oye ¿te acostumbras a lavarte la verga? Porque si es así, se te olvido hacerlo

- Si, pero hoy se me olvido… y no te quejes por que tu estabas en las mismas,

- Ya, pero hace borrón y cuenta nueva

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Ron? - le inquirió Harry

Ron lanzo a sus Panzer y a la Luftwaffe de inmediato:

- Nada, porque hoy, amigo mío querido… ¡saliste premiado! – le dijo con una cara de felicidad

Harry se quedo perplejo pero no perdió la cordura

- ¿Ah si? entonces que _me vas a hacer_ Ron – le pregunto divertido

_- _Voy a cogerte por detrás hasta que me canse… sin tregua… a ver si te gusta – le dijo desafiante

Harry comprendió que el iba a caminar como vaquero ese día, así que sin ninguna resistencia lo acepto, y se lo hizo saber de teatral manera:

- ¡Si entonces es así!... cogedme amor… te necesito hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser… vuestro pene tendrá el honor de desvirgar a Harry Potter… ahora vamos a ver si tu cosa se la puede… por San Diez… posición de follar…

Diciéndolo así coloca su trasero en pompa y le dice a Ron:

- ¡Y ahora mosquetero! Ensartad vuestra verga en mi ano pero con cuidado… o lo vais a lamentar

Ron divertido se desnuda completamente, se arrodilla detrás de Harry, acomoda su pene en la entrada del ano y con dificultad comienza a acomodar 15 cm de polla, entre los escandalosos gemidos de ambos, Harry le hace saber:

- Cuidado Ron… despacio… sigue así…

- ¿Qué te esta pareciendo la cosa?...

- De maravilla… continua así… eso… uhhhh

- Ya casi… un poco más… eso es… si, listo

Ron termino de encajar su tranca en el ano de Harry, descanso un momento antes de empezar a cogerselo, ya descansado, comienza en un suave mete-saca-mete-saca, para así que el roce no sea tan doloroso para ambos. Después de que el ano de Harry se acostumbró a la verga de Ron, este se lo comenzó a tirar sin piedad, dando unas embestidas tremendas a las buenas nalgas de su enculado y empezó a follarse de maravilla a su amigo, haciendo acrobacias en el ano de este, mientras gritaban y gemían:

- OOOHHHH… RONCITO QUERIDO… NO SABIA QUE SE PODIA GOZAR TANTO POR AHÍ

- PARA QUE VEAS… CABRONAZO… UHHHHHH…

- SIIIIII… ME TENIAS GANAS ¿EH?...

- SI ¿Y?... ALGUN PROBLEMA

- NINGUNO…. UFFFFF…. MAS RAPIDO…

- OOHHH… MUEVE TUS CADERAS ESOO…

- SIIII…. MAS RAPIDO… DESTROZAME… PARTEME EN DOS…

- LO HAGO… JODER….

- MAS RAPIDO… ESTOY QUE ME COORRROOO

- IGUAL…. OHHHH… AHHHGGGGGG….

Así Ron y Harry se dieron el broche de oro a esa tarde, después de llenar a Harry, Ron se desplomo en el suelo, al igual que Harry, cansados y sudados, pero muy contentos… se quedaron mirando con unas sonrisas por largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la cena ya se acercaba, así que se vistieron y tomaron rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, pero antes de andar dijeron:

- Supongo que no quieres que te de las manos ¿o si? – le pregunto un chistoso Ron

- Lo único que faltaba – respondió Harry divertido – porque no nos vestimos de rosa y la terminamos de joder…

Ante esto rieron de muy buena gana, durante el trayecto no pararon de hacer bromas hasta que Ron le dijo:

- Espero que puedas caminar bien… no quiero preguntas de los demás…

- Si cabrón… y no fastidies… vamos a llegar tarde a la cena

- Tienes razón

Los dos fueron a recuperar las energías perdidas de una muy buena tarde de conversación


	6. Hr EllaMePoneDoble

Varios días habían pasado desde que Hermione se sincero completamente con Harry, pero el pasar de los días para ella se hizo lento y pesado, ya tenía suficiente con el peligro del regreso de Lord Voldemort, los problemas de Harry, y además, sus conflictos amorosos le estaban minando la existencia, eso era la causal de que los últimos días estuviese reflexiva, pensativa, mientras veía que sus amigos desarrollaban una vida normal ante sus ojos.

No lo podía negar, amaba y deseaba a dos personas, eran el pilar de su existencia, mas allá de los libros y de su vasta cultura, "ojala se pudiera hacer dos en uno…" pensaba ella, mientras contemplaba silenciosamente a ambos en las desocupadas tardes de Junio, en la sala común, mientras se pasaba un montón de películas por su cabeza, deseando follar con ambos donde fuera, y así empezó a maquinar la manera y forma de montar otra vez un trío con Harry y Ron, así que empezó a buscar un lugar, diferente al de la vez anterior, para no dar a lugar sospechas, y se dedico a buscar el sitio.

No demoro tanto, al recordar los sitios ocultos de Hogwarts se acordó de los baños de los prefectos, lugar que en todo su tiempo de prefecta no había ni siquiera visitado, "pero ahora es el momento justo" pensó ella jubilosa. Confiaba que el torpe de Ron no hubiera caído en la cuenta de la existencia de los baños, pero ella no sabía que Harry los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Así que teniendo lugar para efectuar sus juegos, solo faltaba la forma de hacerlos llegar al punto de encuentro, después de mucho pensar, espero que la situación se diera sola, y se dio. Unas 2 semanas antes de terminar el año escolar, estaban todos muy aburridos además con algo de tensión, aprovechando la situación, Hermione los invito a dar un paseo por el castillo.

Empezaron a caminar por los vacíos y a veces lúgubres pasillos de Hogwarts, ella inteligentemente, dirigía sus pasos al quinto piso, en especial a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, hasta que llegaron a la mencionada estatua Hermione pensó en voz alta:

- Ahora me vengo acordar que los prefectos tienen un baño… pero no me acuerdo adonde esta…

Harry al oír esto, le dijo sonriendo:

- No te preocupes, para tu información estas al frente… - dirigiéndose a la estatua - ¡Frescura de Pino!

Para la sorpresa de todos, la estatua se movió, dejando una abertura para pasar, "vaya no han cambiado la contraseña", pensó Harry, mientras que Hermione intentaba mantener los estribos, pensando "como Harry sabe la existencia de los baños…", Ron divertido y curioso simplemente entró.

Ahí se encontraron con los servicios y la amplia alberca que coronaba la estancia, con grifos que emanaban toda clase de lociones y gel con diversos aromas, al observar este espectáculo, Ron comento:

- ¡Vaya! y uno que no sabía de la existencia de esto…

- No es culpa de nadie que en todo un año, no te hayas dado cuenta Ron – le dijo Hermione

Harry encogió los hombros, y dijo:

- Esta igual que el año pasado…

Al oír esto, Hermione le preguntó:

- A propósito, ¿cómo sabes tú la existencia de este lugar?...

- Es una larga historia… ya se las contare… - contesto Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ron les dijo:

- Hermione, no seas aburrida, ya nos contara Harry ¿verdad? – dirigiéndose a él

- Si Ron, no te preocupes…

Entonces a Ron se le ilumino el rostro con una idea repentina

- Ya que estamos solos, deberíamos aprovechar para bañarnos ¿o no?...

Hermione lo miró y le dice…

- Ya, y como, sabes que no ando con traje de baño…

Ron le contesta con una risa:

- Jajajaja… ¿traje de baño, ¿estas loca?... oye, nos hemos visto desnudos tantas veces, así que podríamos quedarnos desnudos ¿o no? – le dice con el ceño fruncido.

- Bastante buena idea Ron… además hace algo de calor – mirando a Hermione – y a ti que te parece…

Hermione, en su interior, no cabía en si mismo de alegría, las cosas se estaban dando solas, sin persuasión o indirectas algo vergonzosas, así que accedió de buen grado a la "sugerencia" de Ron.

Ron, dando el ejemplo, se quito rápidamente su corbata y camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo, mientras se sacaba el cinturón y los zapatos, quedándole solo los calcetines y boxers, los que cayeron rápidamente al suelo, Harry hizo lo mismo, mientras empezaban a abrir los grifos de la alberca, Hermione se empezó a desnudar lentamente, logrando captar las miradas de ambos mientras caía su ordenada ropa al reluciente y pulcro suelo.

Esperaron que se llenara la piscina, para luego arrojarse a sus anchas en la mezcla de agua y espuma, primero jugando a tirarse agua, provocando en ocasiones algunas quejas por la espuma, ardor de ojos o haber abierto demasiado la boca, mamándose un buen trago de espuma, pero mientras se desarrollaba el jueguito, los 3 empezaron a calentarse con los pequeños roces que se daban mientras se movían por la alberca.

Entre tanto jaleo, y aprovechando la confusión de los chorros de espuma, Hermione se acercó a Harry y agitando el agua de su alrededor, le da un mojado beso, con toda la pasión acumulada por los días de "abstinencia", Harry contesta complacido, mientras ella siente como el se comienza a empalmar y comienza a rozar con sus dedos la ya palpitante verga de Harry, mientras que este le introduce sus dedos en la ya húmeda vagina de ella, Hermione contesta con un gemido, Ron se da cuenta y se dirige hacia la ocupada pareja, agarró a Harry por las mejillas, y le propino un ardiente beso, que el contesta de igual forma mientras acelera las caricias en el erecto clítoris de Hermione, siente sus dedos mojados por los líquidos lubricantes de ella, las yemas de los dedos resbalan por la humedad, ella emite sonoros gemidos, Ron ha comenzado manosear a Harry y ella se siente en el paraíso, experimentando como los placeres terrenales se convierten en celestiales, al poner la mente en blanco, viendo a Dios por el placer, se corre en los dedos de Harry, exhausta lo separa de Ron, otro beso y le luego de da el primer beso de la jornada a nuestro amigo pelirrojo.

Ya caídas las caretas, y todos a tono con la situación, Harry arrincona muy cómodamente a Hermione, mientras ella se deja hacer y la comienza a poner a punto entre caricias, tomando aire se hunde debajo, colocándose entre las piernas, ella comienza a recibir las descargas de placer de la lengua de Harry, cuando este se para intempestivamente y la levanta para colocarla en la orilla de la alberca, ahí Harry comienza a hacer su rutina de precalentamiento, con su ya experimentada y aguerrida lengua, empieza a hacer ver a Hermione la Tierra desde el Olimpo, mientras que Ron se hunde y comienza a hacerle sexo oral a Harry, este comienza a emitir gemidos contenidos y movimientos electrizante mientras esta en su tarea de otorgar placer a su compañera, Ron se asoma para tomar aire y como buen obrero vuelve a su faena, Harry esta a punto de venirse, al igual Hermione, así que entre gemidos, amplificados en la estancia, ambos terminan en sendos orgasmos, mientras toman aire y Ron se incorpora escupiendo los restos de semen de Harry, comentando:

- Ufff… - dijo mientras tomaba aire – es algo desesperante el panorama abajo… pero se pasa bien

- Si… ya lo creo – contesta Harry, y dirigiéndose a Hermione - ¿Cómo estuve?...

Ella agitada responde:

- Excelente… - dirigiéndose a ambos – ahora ustedes dos se colocan en la orilla…

Sonriendo ambos se acomodan, mientras ella comienza a palparles la polla a ambos, y después de unos manoseos, ambas vergas recuperan su tamaño, Hermione comienza a mamarlas y a pajearlas entre los aún mas excitantes gemidos y pujidos de ambos, mientras que ellos comienzan otra vez a besarse y a acariciarse los torsos desnudos, el cabello y el rostro, a olfatearse mutuamente, mientras que Hermione esta a punto de encontrarse con el manjar de los dioses, ellos emiten unos salvajes gemidos, mientras que ella queda inundada con el generoso semen de ambos, mientras que se aprietan y se besan apasionadamente.

Terminada la corrida de ambos, comienzan a descansar, pues saben que este baño no va quedar en una superficial mamada, ya mas descansados, Harry vuelve a la posición anterior, coloca a Hermione en una esquina de la alberca, ella entrecruza sus piernas en el trasero de el, mientras que su verga se coloca instintivamente en el ardiente clítoris de ella, Harry acomoda su miembro en la vagina de ella, y la empieza a meter suavemente entre besos y caricias a los mojados senos de ella, entre gemidos de ambos, termina su faena penetradora y comienza con el glorioso mete-saca-mete-saca, mientras que Hermione recibe gustosa y sumisa las embestidas de Harry.

Ron los queda mirando curioso, pensando en cascarse la polla, pero tiene una mejor idea, se coloca detrás de Harry, se hunde debajo de el, comienza a lubricar y a dilatar el ano de el, mientras Harry recibe las caricias entre medio de su apasionada cogida, preparándose para lo que iba a venir, sintiendo los dedos de su compañero en su trasero.

Cuando Ron considera que todo marcha bien, comienza a acoplar su palpitante miembro en el ano de Harry, este se afloja, mientras Ron intenta concretar la penetración y continua con su tarea propia, de a poco siente que la verga de el comienza a explorar su ano, este se dilata y Ron lo hace con la mayor delicadeza posible, solo siendo interrumpido por los tirones y movimientos de Harry.

Este la mete toda y comienza la penetración, Harry esta en las nubes, sintiendo placer por dos frentes, siendo taladrado por detrás y penetrando en Hermione, esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se produce una mezcla de gritos y gemidos:

- UHHHH… HERMIONE….

- SI… VAMOS…. DAME MÁS… JODEME HARRY….

- TE JODO… VAMOS SIIIIII…

- VAMOS RON… MAS FUERTE…

- YA VOY… ESTOY QUE ME CORRO…

- TODAVIA NO…. OHHHH…. AHHHH…

- HARRY… YA NO AGUANTO MAS ME VOY…

-…A CORRER… TODAVIA NO… DAME MAS FUERTE

- OH… HARRYYY… DAME MAS QUE NO ME CORROOO…

- HAGO LO QUE PUEDO…. UHHHH… UFFFFF…

- OHHH… JODER… ME CORROOO….

Dicho esto, Ron se corre en el trasero de Harry, pegándole unas embestidas que hubiesen botado a cualquiera, después de respirar se hace a un lado, mientras ellos continúan su tarea.

- OHHHH… SIIII… VAMOS…. DAME HARRY…

- SIIII... ESTA A PUNTO... OHHHH... SIII… AHGGGG….

- OHHH… AHGGGGGGGGGG….

Dicho esto, Harry se fue en la vagina de Hermione, pero esta lo retuvo un tiempo más hasta que también se corrió.

Se separaron, dándose unos fogosos besos, empezaron a recuperar el aliento, en especial a Hermione que la esperaban unos rounds más, ahora Ron comenzó a llevar la iniciativa, saca a Hermione del agua, extiende una mullida toalla blanca en el suelo, la coloca encima de cuatro patas, la empieza a acariciar y a besar, cuando le introduce su despierta tranca en la ya nuevamente húmeda vagina de ella, atrae sus caderas hacia el, mientras que sus manos no se quedan quietas, la acaricia por todos los lugares imaginables mientras penetra con un brío solamente juvenil, que hace arrancar a Hermione los gemidos y espasmos de rigor, mientras goza la tranca de su otro "alter ego".

Harry tampoco se duerme en los laureles, se sacuda y se dirige hacía la ocupada pareja, se arrodilla ante la cara de Hermione y la obliga a acoger a su dura verga en su boca, ella gustosa acepta y comienza a propinar placer al otro ser que le ha dado "tanto", sus gemidos son sofocados esta vez por Harry. Ambos están a punto de llegar al clímax, Hermione igual, cuya prueba son los bufidos que emite, se corren, Ron en su vagina, y Harry en su boca, ella siente los disparos de semen en su interior y tambien los de Ron, cae rendida al suelo, ellos igual, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sin tomar noción del tiempo, comienzan a prepararse para otro round, Ron la vuelve a meter en la alberca, la acomoda en los bordes, dándole la espalda, y comienza su tarea lubricadora, le introduce los dedos en su ano, la saliva es ineficaz en el agua, y al tener todo listo, empieza a meter su otra vez erecto miembro, lentamente sin hacer daño a su compañera, mientras esta siente que su ser se dispone a ser gozado plenamente.

Ron la mete toda y comienza una penetración lenta, acompasada, para luego transformarse en frenética, Harry imitando a Ron, se coloca atrás de el y comienza a preparar el plato a comerse, introduciendo sus dedos y besando el cuello Ron, cosa que a este lo excito aún mas y le empezó a enterrar su tranca en el dilatado ano de Ron, la introduce hasta el contorno de las bolas, pero sus embestidas son rápidas y duras, arrancándole a Ron, gritos y gemidos de dolor y de placer, en las postrimerías del orgasmo, comienzan a gritar y a farfullar:

- OHHHH…. RON…. DAME MÁS…. Y RAPIDO….

- TE DOY… OHHH… UHHHHH….

- OH… HARRY… MAS FUERTE… OHHHH… UHHHH….

- ¿MAS FUERTE?... PUES AQUÍ TIENES… CABRÓN….

- OHHHH… RON… ME ESTAS MATANDO….

- OHHH…. MUEVE TUS CADERAS….

- SIIIII…. MAS RAPIDO… JODEME HARRY… CON TODO TU SER….

- OH…. SIIIII… VAMOS RON ESTOY QUE ME CORRO

Hermione unía esto junto con sus dedos en su clítoris

- UHHHH… RON ESTOY QUE ME CORROOO…

- YO TAMBIEN HARRYYY…. UHHGGGGG…

- VAMOS RON MAS FUERTE… MAS FUER…

- AHGGGGGGGGGG…

Emitiendo desaforados gritos, terminaron en sendos y deliciosos orgasmos, mientras que la leche generosa se derramaba en el agua y los tres se separaban cayendo al suelo de la alberca, para luego rápidamente incorporarse y respirar hondo.

Recuperados casi totalmente, buscan toallas para secarse y comienzan a vestirse lentamente, recreando la vista de todos, ya vestidos dicen:

- Ufff… me la pase muy bien chicos… espero lo mismo de ustedes… - dijo Hermione con una luminosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Digo lo mismo Hermione – respondió Harry - pero me quedaste debiendo un placentero sexo anal… ja… tal vez deberíamos concertar una cita… jejeje

- No seas exigentes, no soy de acero… considéralo como un cheque en blanco ¿vale?

- ¿Dispuesto a ser cobrado donde sea?... si es así vale – le dijo con picardía

- Ya… vale

Ron menos preocupado comentó:

- Al fin conocí estos baños, me alegra haber estado con ustedes, hubiera sido una lata solo…

- Hubiese sido una lata porque te hubieras conformado con una solitaria paja – le contesto Hermione mordaz

- Jajajaja, y no es broma Ron… - le dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes - y después el muerto lo hubiese cargado yo.

Hermione consulto su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

- ¿Saben chicos? Esta tarde me ha hecho tener un hambre tremenda y pienso que ustedes igual… y ya que es la hora de la cena les recomiendo que bajemos… o nos quedaremos con las sobras…

- Tienes razón… - le dijo Harry - ¿vamos?

- Vamos – contestaron ambos.

Salieron al pasillo y rápidamente bajaron al Gran Comedor, todos satisfechos, en especial Hermione… todo había resultado como reloj suizo: perfecto.


	7. HHr LoNuestroEsBello

Ahora Harry era el confundido, y de alguna manera tambien, concordaba íntimamente con Hermione, aunque este ni siquiera le había mencionado de manera directa lo que paso entre ellos hace algunas noches atrás, además de tener una cuota de remordimiento, aunque el sospechaba que ella estaba mas confundida que incomoda con esta situación, pero el tenía razones para preocuparse, su relación con Cho había quedado en nada después de Hogsmeade, y sorprendemente, el tambien tenia una rara sensación cuando estaba con Hermione, "¿No me estaré enamorando de _verdad_?" pensaba algo escandalizado en su interior, mientras repasaba los instantes de cada encuentro con ella, cuando curiosamente se sentía mas amado y comprendido que en cualquier situación común de su agradable y agitada vida en Hogwarts.

Con esta conclusión de sus sentimientos, empezó a maquinar la forma de tener una cita en privado con Hermione, para poder conversar con ella los sentimientos que el había captado en todos sus encuentros, y comenzó en buscar un lugar apropiado para tal encuentro. No demoro tanto: la misma orilla del lago que uso Ron con el, le servía a la perfección para conversar en paz con ella, ahora solo faltaba avisarle de forma discreta, que no se diera cuenta Ron ni el entorno más cercano a ellos, así que se las ingenio para pasarle a Hermione una nota de la siguiente forma: se le atravesó en pleno hall, como ella acostumbra llevar siempre una gran cantidad de libros, fue fácil, y entre la confusión de entre gruesos textos y abultados pergaminos de apuntes, Harry le pasa una nota con lo siguiente:

_Medianoche, en la sala común, no falles… Harry_

Hermione solo atino a mirar a los penetrantes ojos verdes de Harry, que le dijeron "No hagas preguntas… y por favor cumple", así que algo cohibida con la mirada, guardo la nota, recogió sus cosas y continuo con su camino, Harry se fue contento a la torre de Gryffindor a esperar la medianoche.

Ella se fue pensando en la nota, "Capaz quiera lo que falto la otra vez", se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su clase de Runas Antiguas. Harry no tenía clases así que subió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry bajo 15 minutos antes de medianoche y se sentó en la butaca más lejana a la chimenea, quedando en la penumbra, a esperar que Hermione bajara al punto de encuentro, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho, ella bajo muy puntualmente a la hora y Harry salio a su encuentro diciendo:

- Hermione… muy puntual – diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa

Ella se ruborizo un poco y contestó:

- Vamos Harry… tu me conoces, además por algo es el motivo de esta cita ¿o no?

- Si claro, no acostumbro perder tiempo… ¿vamos? – le dijo el

- ¿Adonde?

- Eso lo sabrás después, ahora ayúdame con la capa invisible… vamos a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno… ¡Y no quiero que me refriegues el reglamento por la cara! – viendo que ella abría la boca para decir algo – ¿Me acompañas?

- Esteee… bien… - acto seguido se acomodo la capa junto a Harry, salieron a través del cuadro de la Dama Gorda y dieron al pasillo. Harry enfilo hacia la salida del castillo mientras Hermione procuraba quedar bien apegada a ese cuerpo maravilloso que la había echo descubrir nuevas experiencias, mientras el intentaba controlar la erección que le estaba causando la cercanía a ese cuerpo vital, mientras buscaba y monitoreaba en el Mapa del Merodeador si había moros en la costa.

Después de caminar a hurtadillas y de evitar a Filch y a la Señora Norris varias veces, lograron dar con una salida que no fuera la central y dieron al exterior de Hogwarts, al césped húmedo y caminaron hacia la orilla mas escondida del lago, para encontrar el camino tuvieron que ocupar el hechizo Lumos y después de errar varias veces, dieron con el bendito rincón, con una bella vista del lago, coronado por los rayos que desplegaba la luna llena sobre las tranquilas aguas. Se sacaron la capa y se desplomaron en húmedo césped de medianoche con la vista al manto de gemas y a la imponente Luna llena que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, después de un rato de silencio, Hermione rompió el hielo:

- Oye Harry ¿No me trajiste para ver las estrellas…¿O si? – le dijo con un deje de ironía

- Para nada – contesto el – hubiese sido el rey de los idiotas venir a esta hora a ver las estrellas, consciente del peligro que hay, no, no te cite para ver el firmamento sino porque quiero hablar contigo – diciendo esto con la vista muy fija sobre ella.

- ¿Hablar, yo pensaba que era para otra "cosa" – le dijo con sarcasmo – Pero ya que estamos aquí… ¿Cual sería el asunto a tratar, señor Potter¿Por qué para algo me trajiste a esta hora y aquí¿O no? – le dijo mordaz.

- Obvio Hermione – contestó el chico – quiero conversar acerca de nuestra situación, tú sabes perfectamente que todos estos días he estado reflexionando por lo que paso en la torre de astronomía…

Hermione lo interrumpió diciendo:

- ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? – le dijo algo expectante

Harry atorándose con su propia saliva le contesta:

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – le dijo con la mirada fija a los ojos almendrados de ella

Al cruzar estas palabras, ambos se habían incorporado y estaban sentados, ella se estremeció al mirar a esos misteriosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, y ahora entendió que el panorama para el futuro se iba a tornar algo espeso, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a problemas amorosos, y mas encima Voldemort estaba de vuelta en gloria y majestad… sexto y séptimo van a ser muy duros, pensó ella. Aunque rápidamente recupero el aplomo y dijo:

- Bueno Harry… no pensaba que tus sentimientos hacia mi… fueran tan… fuertes

- En honor a la verdad, todavía no lo tengo claro, pero lo único que se, es que contigo me he sentido pleno cuando hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacer el amor me he sentido vibrar de emoción, amor y de pasión y por favor, no niegues nada, porque lo que me dijiste en la torre no fue mentira ¿o si? no, no lo creo, esa noche fuiste plena… y conmigo.

- Bien Harry, no niego nada, tú me causas sensaciones que ni siquiera con Ron he sentido¿sabes? No se si te lo han dicho, pero eres muy guapo y atractivo – Harry al oír esto se puso algo rojo y contesto:

- Bueno… así de directo… no, y te tengo que decir que tu, aparte de inteligente eres guapa, atractiva y por que no, sexy…

- Gracias Harry… aunque tu tienes mas de sexy que yo… tienes un gran capital, pero parece que no te has dado cuenta – le dijo muy seria y acercándose a su oído le dijo – Además tienes un buen trasero…

Ante esto ambos rieron, y sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, para que acto seguido los sensuales labios de Harry se acercaran a los fríos de ella, Hermione al sentir los labios de el, se sobresalto un poco, y comenzó a besar esos labios ardientes, que desprendían pasión y amor, sus finos dedos se enredaron en la cabellera negra de Harry, le retira los lentes y lo comienza a besar con todas las ganas, ambas lenguas juguetean en sus bocas, las manos de ambos recorren los afiebrados cuerpos, la ropa esta demás en esa situación, así que ella le saca la desordenada corbata, camisa. Las manos de Harry no se quedan tranquilas, le saca rápidamente la camisa, para dejarla en ropa interior, que con la misma rapidez cae al suelo, el se incorpora y se saca rápidamente los pantalones, quedando en boxers y le comienza a sacar la falda a Hermione, que solo se deja hacer por esas benditas manos, la termina de desnudar y se comienzan otra vez a besar, entre caricias y manoseos, roces de los sexos excitaban aún mas la situación y se así se fueron acomodando hasta formar el bien ponderado 69, ahora se comenzaron a dar placer de una manera reciproca.

Harry comenzó primero, a jugar con sus dedos en la ya muy lubricada vagina de ella, mientras que Hermione acariciaba el miembro erecto de el, lo masajeaba y por fin se lo mete a la boca, provocándole un delicioso rictus a Harry mientras que este entró de pleno a masturbar y a hacer sexo oral con su lengua y dedos haciendo que Hermione se retorciera de placer, que manifestaba mamando como los dioses su verga ardiente y era mas excitante aún, ya que no podía gemir a gusto y solo se oían ruidos y espasmos de placer, ambos se estaban entregando mutuamente, la lengua de el hacia maravillas, mientras que los dedos masajeaban el ano de Hermione, y esta rodeaba su lengua por el glande y arriba abajo, acariciando todo el capullo, haciendo que Harry simplemente se retorciera de placer, el apuraba mas su lengua, sabiendo que el orgasmo se avecinaba, cuando siente que el erecto clítoris de ella se contrae en orgasmos y su boca se inunda de flujos vaginales, cuando siente que el esta a punto de acabar y siente que inunda de esperma la boca de Hermione, después de esto ambos se desploman en el césped, jadeando y cansados.

Poco dura la tregua, rápidamente se encuentran unidos en un beso, sintiendo ambos el sabor de sus flujos, Hermione cruza sus piernas sobre Harry, y este comienza la penetración, ella ve un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes, mientras que su verga la penetra suavemente y cuando termina, ambos sueltan un gemido de satisfacción y comienza el mete-saca frenético, que es acompañado al cabo de unos minutos de fuertes gemidos y gritos:

- UHHHH… OH… HARRYYY…. VAMOS AMOR… COGEME…

- LO HAGO… UFFFFFF…. OH SI… ERES GENIAL…

- IGUALLL…. VAMOS TALADRAMEEE… DAME…

- OHHH… UFFFF… SIIIIIIIII….

- COGEME DURO…. ESTOYYY QUE ME….

- COORROOO…. AHHHH…. SI… TAMBIEN…. OHHH

- COGEME DURO… VAMOS SIIIIII

Y este concierto de gritos termino con un sonoro "si" antes que ambos se corrieran y Harry depositara hasta la última gota de semen en la ardiente cavidad de Hermione.

Se desplomaron sobre el césped, cansadísimos y felices, pero Harry le dice:

- ¿Sabes? Tenemos algo pendiente… ¿Te acuerdas?

Hermione todavía estaba algo agitada contesto:

- Claro que me acuerdo, al principio pensaba que para eso era la cita

Harry sonrió y le dice:

- Pues que te parece si saldamos ahora el asunto

Recibió por toda respuesta un beso pero se contuvo diciendo:

- Oye, no tienes tu alguna crema… para que la cosa no sea tan difícil…

Hermione inteligentemente toma los dedos de Harry y los comienza a chupar y llenar de saliva diciéndole:

- Ahora hace lo que mejor sabes hacer…

-¿Quidditch? - le contesta bromeando

- No tonto, coger…

Harry empieza a colocar sus dedos en el ano de ella, mete uno, acompañado de un sonoro gemido, para luego meter un segundo y tercer dedo, ayudado con la saliva de Hermione y con las experiencias anteriores, la tarea se hizo bastante simple, así que la acomodo en la consabida posición a 4 patas, se coloco detrás de ella, y acomodo la parte ósea del pene en la ya preparada entrada y comienza a empujar suavemente, completando la penetración con un pequeño gemido de ambas partes y comienza el viaje de la gloriosa verga, mete y saca, primero con algo de fricción y tensión, luego con mas comodidad, que a los minutos después se traducen en gemidos y gritos:

- DIOSSS MIOOO… UHHH… QUE COJES BIEN…

- GRACIASSS… OHHH… UFFF…….

- SIIII… DAME… DAME… COGEME DURO... VAMOS OH SI

- CLARO... ESTA... UFFF… QUE CULO TE GASTAS…. OHHH….

- VAMOS…. UFFFFFFF…

- SIII…. VAMOS…. QUE ME VENGOOO… JODER

- VAMOS MAS RAPIDO QUE YA ME VENGOOOO….

- ¿TE VIENES? YO TAMBIENNNN…. TOMA…

Después de esto, Hermione solo sintió un chorro de semen que inundaba todo su ser, mientras se desplomaba deshecha después de otro frenético orgasmos en el suelo, abrazada con la persona que la hecho ver las estrellas varias veces, se pone a disfrutar de la vista y de la brisa fresca que corre y los acaricia a esa hora.

Habían pasado varios minutos que estaban en el césped y Hermione dijo:

- Harry, es hora de irnos…

Este que estaba distraído le dice:

- ¿Qué?... si, si claro, disculpa, espera… - diciendo esto se para, empieza a buscar su ropa esparcida por todo el lugar y se comienza a vestir, ella hace lo mismo y antes de que Harry se vistiera le acaricia el trasero diciendo:

- ¿Ves? Tengo razón cuando digo que tienes un buen trasero…

- No empecemos otra vez – le dice Harry divertido – Mejor nos vamos

Dicho esto ambos se acomodaron la Capa Invisible y tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo, teniendo ahora que sortear varias dificultades hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se sacaron la capa y se dieron las buenas noches con un apasionado beso y un par de manoseos picarones por parte de Hermione, después se separaron diciendo:

- Bien Harry, Buenas Noches, y gracias por el momento

- No, gracias a ti de venir a la cita… pensaba que ibas a mandar la nota a la porra

- Ja… no, como se te ocurre, y perderme que un tipo guapo me hiciera el amor… loca no estoy…

Ambos sonrieron, se volvieron a besar y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.


	8. HrH LaVaritaDeHermione

/Hermione es sorprendida por Harry masturbandose con la varita y luego ambos presentan las mil maravillas del mundo, el sexo/

Harry Potter habia ido a pasar las vacaciones con su amiga Hermione Granger a su casa, sus pàdres se habian ido a un congreso de trabajo y una mañana Harry se levanto y encontro la habitacion de Hermione vacia, se dirigio al cuarto de baño para ducharse y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Hermione se estaba masturvando el coño con la varita, a Harry se le erecto la polla asta los 20 cm. Hermione estaba desnuda, con su varita en su coño peludo y su otra mano pellizcando el pezon derecho, completamente erecto.

Hola Harry - dijo Hermione - Parece que algo se te a inquietado en la cintura.

No... no... - dijo Harry. Pero Hermione ya se le habia acercado y le habia empezado a mamar la polla.

Sigue asi so puta - exclamo Harry mientras Hermione le mamaba la erecta polla.

La mamada duro 10 minutos asta que Harry se corrio brutalmente en la boca de Hermione. Hermione se dio la vuelta y enseño el culo blanco y su abierto ano.

Desvirgamelo Harry! - exclamo Hermione excitada.

Harry obediente, cogio con la mano su empalmada polla y de un golpe seco le metio toda la polla en el ano de la muchacha, Hermione exalo un gran grito de placer como pocos y puso una cara a la que Harry observo que deseava ser follada de una vez. Harry empezo el mete saca, Hermione se sentia como nunca se habia sentido, como un perro. La polla del joven Potter destrozava el culo de Granger, pero a esta no le importaba en absoluto, la polla seguia entrando y saliendo del culo ya desvirgado y abierto de la Granger.

Al fin, Harry se corrio salvajemente en el ano abierto de Hermione, fueron unos cinco chorros de la intensidad de una manguera de riego los que llenaron el culo de Hermione, Hermione tenia cara de haberlo disfrutado.

Yo ya he difrutado Hermione - dijo Harry - Ahora de toca a ti.

Harry se agacho y se topo con su peludo coño, entonces le metio la lengua y empezo a comerselo, Hermione se queria morir del placer, Hermione tenia el coño humedo, le daba un infinito placer que nunca habia sentido, bueno, lo sintio hacia un año, cuando la pequeña Weasley le rogaba que le dejase comerle el coño. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione eyaculo en la boca de Harry con un pequeño coño.

Luego de beber sus jugos se le subio en las tetas y empezo a lamerle los pezones, luego se casco una paja con sus tetas y Hermione se volvio a correr, era el paraiso.

Al terminar, Hermione le izo una paja y se corrio una ultima vez en aquella mañana llena de placeres.


	9. Hr POV

/La lista y aplicada alumna de Hogwarts descubre que algunas lecciones no se encuentran en los libros, abriéndose a nuevos placeres que la harán gozar de verdad/

**Prólogo:** Hola lectores. Soy Hermione Granger. Estudio magia en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con mis amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Soy muy estudiosa y aplicada, y por lo general, mi vida es estudiar, y sacar de apuros a los tontorrones de mis amigos cuando se meten en un lío(o sea, casi siempre). He venido a contaros como fue mi despertar sexual. No fue nada convencional, os lo aseguro, aunque antes os pongo unas fotos mías. Ya sé que me conocéis, pero es para que me veáis bien(en algunas llevo mi uniforme de Hogwarts, y en las otras llevo ropa de calle. ¿Soy guapa, o es que soy guapa?).

El curso(no diré cual, eso prefiero que os lo imaginéis vosotros) comenzó como cualquier otro: encuentro en el andén nueve y tres cuartos y de ahí rumbo a la escuela a iniciar una nueva temporada. Mi cuerpo ya había empezado a desarrollar como debía, y estaba echando curvas de mujer. Mi pecho y mis piernas se hicieron algo más voluptuosos, y mi cintura y cadera también se hicieron a mi incipiente pubertad. Para mi no hubiera sido algo importante, de no ser por un detalle: de golpe, comencé a sufrir tremendos ataques de excitación y sofoco por todo mi cuerpo(en otras palabras, que tenía unos calentones de impresión). Muchas veces tenía suerte y me daban cuando estaba estudiando sola, pero otras…otras veces no tenía tanta suerte. Recuerdo una vez que me dio en la biblioteca mientras consultaba un libro de magos famosos, y os juro que fue una tortura, más que nada porqué el petulante y engreído Draco Malfoy estaba allí estudiando para un examen. Y otra vez fue mucho peor: en plena clase con McGonagall y Ron al lado. Fingí que tenía un mareo y por suerte me creyeron, por lo que pude ir al baño y me mojé la cara en agua fría para que se me pasara(era lo único que sabía hacer para calmarme), pero cada vez eran más frecuentes. Ya no sabía que hacer para impedirlo. Mi cuerpo me pedía inmediatamente una satisfacción¿qué podía hacer¿y como?. ¿Cómo podía ir a Ron ó Harry a hablarles de ello¿y además, que les diría?. "Hola Harry bonito día necesito que me satisfagas porqué mi cuerpo anda excitado". Creedme, eso no sería lo más aconsejable.

La respuesta a todas mis plegarias llegó por casualidad, y como no, en mi mejor guía y fuente de apoyo: los libros. Consultaba uno sobre objetos mágicos porqué lo necesitaba para un trabajo, cuando di con algo inesperado, y os aseguro que se me iluminaron los ojos cuando lo leí. Era la solución a mis problemas. Era el Replicador. Ésta es su definición:

**Replicador**: Objeto mágico creado en el año 489 d.C. por Kaius Kastagir. Posee forma ovalada de color dorado, del tamaño de un huevo. Su funcionamiento básico consiste en tocarlo para que éste, tras absorber las características físicas y psíquicas, cree un duplicado igual del mago que lo invocó con el conjuro "Homo Éffingo". El doble tendrá una marca en forma de "D" en la parte trasera del hombro derecho, junto al omoplato, para identificarle del original, y no tendrá conciencia de ser una réplica hasta ver tal marca(mediante un espejo). Mediante el doble, un mago podía duplicar sus fuerzas por tiempo limitado, o dar el cambiazo para huir de sus perseguidores. El principal uso fue el de evitar a la Inquisición de la Edad Media, dejando que el duplicado se quemara en el hoguera(el duplicado desaparecía entre llamas y humo, dando la impresión de consumirse y calmando la conciencia del populacho), antes del uso de conjuros para ser inmune al fuego. Fue prohibido en el año 1495 d.C. a la llegada del Renacimiento y casi todos los ejemplares fueron capturados por el Ministerio de Magia para su eliminación.

Sé que ha sido algo larga, pero a mí me hubiera costado más explicarlo. Si habéis leído bien, y sé que sí, os habréis fijado en que al final de la definición ponía "casi todos los ejemplares fueron capturados". Casi todos. ¿Adivináis cual fue mi siguiente paso?. Pues sí, me dispuse a buscar. No fue fácil, ni desde luego agradable. Incluso me escapé de Hogwarts para ir al Callejón Knockturn y conseguirlos. Suerte tuve que usé todos mis recursos para que nadie notara mi ausencia.

Intentad, si podéis, imaginar mi satisfacción, sentada con las piernas doblabas sobre mi cama, admirando los dos Replicadores, fantaseando lo que podría ocurrir. Me pasé un mucho tiempo planeando como Ron y Harry podrían tocarlos sin tocarlos yo, pero una vez más, mi grandísimo intelecto prevaleció, y el plan se formó en mi cabeza. Lo primero fue limpiarlos para dejarlos inmaculados, y luego, con los guantes de invierno, llevé los Replicadores. El primer elegido sería Ron, y luego Harry, pero tenía que ser por separado. A Ron le encontré en el comedor:

-Hola Ron-dije muy entusiasta-.

-Ah, hola Hermione. ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?.

-No lo sé. Venía a verte para saber si tú me lo podías decir. Lo encontré tirado fuera y no lo conozco. Cógelo.

-Pues que raro-dijo mientras lo observaba-. Te aseguro que nunca he visto nada como esto. Seguro que no vale nada. Tómalo, no lo quiero para nada.

-Gracias. Iré a los diccionarios para ver si averiguo que es.

-Esta sí que es buena…Hermione encontrándose con un objeto mágico que no conoce…jajajajajajaaja…esto es digno de salir en "El Profeta"…jajajajajajaja….

-¡Tú sí que deberías salir en "El Profeta": "¡Ronald Weasley, el peor mago de todo Hogwarts!". ¡Eres un idiota!. ¡Me voy!.

El enfado era auténtico, os lo aseguro. Por suerte duró poco. Ya tenía uno, y me faltaba el otro. A Harry lo encontré viniendo de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, y tuve que esperar a que se quitara los guantes para acercarme a él.

-Hola Harry¿qué tal el entrenamiento?.

-Hola Hermione-dijo con su habitual alegría-. Ha sido fantástico. Este año Slytherin no podrá derrotarnos. Ganaremos la copa.

-Eso espero. Harry, venía a verte por qué he encontrado un objeto extraño y no lo conozco. ¿A ti te suena de algo?.

Se lo tiré de golpe para que él, por instinto, lo cogiera. Mientras lo observaba, yo le observaba a él, y otro sofoco me empezó a dar. Hice acopio de fuerzas, y finalmente me lo devolvió.

-No me suena. ¿Dónde dices que lo encontraste?.

-Fuera, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba tirado en la hierba.

-Que raro, Hagrid lo habría visto. Ten cuidado con lo que encuentras si no sabes lo que es. Ahora tengo que irme, me espera un examen. Hasta luego Hermione.

-Hasta luego Harry.

Cuando se fue, una maliciosa y perversa sonrisa me cruzó de lado a lado. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, y dejé pasar las horas. Dejé los Replicadores sobre la mesita de noche y me fui a dormir, para reponer fuerzas. Mañana sería un gran día.

Al despertar, estaba sola, y sabía que lo estaría por horas y horas. Siendo Domingo, nadie se quedaba en su cuarto, menos yo, y mis motivos tenía. Lo primero que hice fue desnudarme y activar los Replicadores. Al instante, un Ron Weasley y un Harry Potter aparecieron ante mí, que se sorprendieron por estar en mi cuarto y por verme desnuda. Literalmente quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Ya lo habéis olvidado?. Ay que torpes sois. Este Domingo habíamos quedado para acostarnos juntos. Pero si vosotros lo propusisteis, diciendo que sería lo mejor que lo hiciéramos juntos la primera vez-dije airada. No tenía intención alguna de hacerles saber que eran réplicas. Quería que fueran lo más auténticos posible en todo momento-.

-¿Nosotros?. Pues la verdad no me acuerdo-dijo Harry-. Pero si tú lo dices…

-¿En serio yo también lo propuse-preguntó Ron con su habitual mueca de pena y disgusto-?. Pues vaya…

-Nada de excusas-protesté-. Vosotros me convencisteis, no os podéis echar atrás ahora¿vale?. Seguro que disfrutamos mucho y todo. Venga, venid a mí…

Mis palabras hicieron su efecto y los dos se desnudaron y vinieron conmigo. Estaba tan excitada que creía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Cierto que no eran los originales pero¿qué más daba?. Era lo más parecido, y me dejé llevar(en menos de cinco segundos, me olvidé por completo de eso). Por supuesto, el primer beso fue con Harry. Mmmmmmmm que delicia. Ardiente, fogoso, y muy dulce. Justo lo que esperaba de mi adorado Harry. Ron fue más tímido, pero el sabor de sus labios me ardía en la boca. Sin pudores ni remilgos comencé a montarme un trío con ellos dos. Mientras Ron se ponía detrás de mí y me acariciaba, Harry se puso delante, y comenzó a acariciarme y lamerme mis tetas, endurecidas de mi deseo por él. Yo no podía pedir más. De verdad que no podía…

-Aaaaah aaahhh aaaaaaaahhh aaaah aaahhh…lámeme más Harry, lámeme…no pares…me encanta….devórame mis tetas….uuuummmmmmm…Harry Potter me está lamiendo los pezones….aaaaaay ayyyyy aaayyyyy aaaayyyyyyy…

-Sabes muy bien Hermione…me encanta como saben tus pezones…son muy ricos…y deliciosos…aaaahhhhhhmmmm ahmmmm ahmmmmmmm….

-Sí, síiiiiiii…no pares Harry…me encanta tu lengua…lámeme…

-Me da la impresión de que eres algo guarrilla Hermione-dijo Ron-. Quien lo diría viéndote de empollona por los pasillos…

Dicho lo cual, mientras me acariciaba, inclinó su cabeza y nos volvimos a besar, aunque no fue como el primer beso. Aquí ya había lengua y gemidos de puro placer. Luego Ron se fue hacia delante, y los dos a la vez comenzaron a comerme las tetas con una pasión envidiable. Me estaban matando de gusto.

-Ooooooohhhh oooooooohhhhhhhhhh oooooooooohhhhhh…vamos chicos…no me deis tregua…me encanta…siempre que deseado que esto ocurriera…Mmmmmmm que delicia…oh dios…¡oooooooohhh oooooohhhhhhh ooooooooohhhh!...que bien me estáis comiendo las tetas…que viciosa soy…seguid, seguiiiiidddddd….

Ron a mi derecha y Harry a mi izquierda chupándome, yo estaba a reventar de gusto. Les dije que se detuvieran, que yo también quería probar. Como no, Harry primero y Ron después. Me acerqué, y por primera vez, vi un pene de hombre. Me asusté un poco lo admito, pero según comencé a tocarla, vi la cara de Harry en una mueca de placer, de modo que seguí tocando, y a Ron también. Les estaba haciendo su primera paja y en pocos segundos, ambos ya la tenían totalmente dura y ardiente. Eso aquello tan grande hizo que me quedase con la boca abierta, y no sé como, me incliné y comencé a mamársela. ¡Mi primera felación!.

-Harry¿Qué se siente¿qué tal es?.

-Oh Ron…esto es genial…luego tienes que probarlo…Hermione es una maestra en esto…lo hace de maravilla….aaaaaahhh aaaaaaaahhhh aaaaaaahhh aaaaaaaahh…que buena eres….sigue chupando…sigue chupando…MMMMMMM MMMMMMM….

-Me encanta…es riquísima…se la estoy chupando al famoso Harry Potter…se la mamo toda…me he convertido en una zorra…mmm mmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmm…¿te gusta Harry, te gusta lo que hago?...

-Sí Hermione…me encanta…vamos…sigue…sigue un poco más….

Volví a inclinarme y seguí chupando un rato más, hasta que me dijo que parara o si no daría un grito. Le hice un gesto pícaro a Ron, el cual simplemente se dejó hacer. La de Ron era distinta. Sabía más salada, pero igualmente deliciosa. Me la metía toda en la boca y la sacaba, y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo. Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Ron con una expresión de placer que me encantaba ver en él.

-Que buena eres Hermione…es increíble…si me dicen que acabamos haciendo esto no me lo hubiera creído…ooooooh síiiiiiiiiii mmmmmmmmm…aaaaah aaaaaaah dale más Hermione….chúpamela toda…chúpamela…AAAAAH AAAAAAHHHH…

-Sí Ron…te la chupo…te voy a chupar entero…te la mamo…

Se la mamé unos minutos más, hasta que Ron también dijo que parara. Los dos se miraron y me pusieron echada sobre la cama. Antes de darme cuenta, Harry estaba entre mis piernas¡¡lamiéndome!. Sentir su lengua fue fantástico, una gloria del cielo. Me recorría entera mientras se la cogía un poco a Ron para ponerlo a tono.

-Mmmmmm Harry sí lámeme….aaaaaayyyyyyy aaayyyyyyy…no sabía que esto pudiera existir…mmmmmmmm lámeme el coñito Harry…me encanta que me lamas, me encanta…métete más en él…no te detengas…mmmm mmmmmmm oooooooohhh ooooooooohh ooooooohhhhh ooooooohhhh OOOOOOOHHH OOOOHHH…

-¿Sabes, me encanta como sabes Hermione…sabes muy rica…voy a beberme todo esto…soy un glotón…llllmmmmm…llllllmmm…llllllllmmmm…llllmmmmm…

Me estuvo lamiendo hasta dejarme exhausta. No sé cuanto fue pero se me hizo eterno. Luego Harry y Ron cambiaron puestos y Ron volvió a hacerme sentir placeres que desconocía. Incluso usó un poco los dientes para mordisquear. Que placeres me estaban haciendo conocer, cada vez quería más y más. La lengua de Ron no era tranquila como la de Harry, si no que iba como loca de un lado a otro. Y por fin, llegamos al gran momento, a la culminación de nuestros esfuerzos: a la primera vez. Harry se subió encima mío, y guiándola, poco a poco, se fue metiendo dentro de mí, hasta que finalmente, me penetró del todo. Ambos quedamos en shock por unos eternos e inolvidables momentos. ¡El gran Harry Potter me había desvirgado!.

-Sí Harry, penétrame….vamos Harry…métete dentro de mí…méteteeeee…

-Te quiero Hermione…ya entro…ya entrooooooo….aaaaarrrrrgghhhh…

Ese primer impacto es incomparable. La sensación del peso de un hombre sobre una es delicioso. Creía que me aplastaría, pero su peso era un jirón del cielo. Con la torpeza propia de la primera vez, Harry comenzó a hacerme el amor, moviéndose dentro de mí. Ron, mientras tanto, esperaba su turno. Las embatidas de Harry eran suculentas, infernales, divinas¡¡delirantes!. Yo estaba enterrada bajo él y le abrazaba con fuerza mientras me él me hacía mujer.

-¡AAAHH¡¡AAAHHH¡¡AAAAAHHH!...TE QUIERO HARRY, TE QUIERO…NO TE PARES AMOR MÍO…DAME MÁS…DAMEEEEEE…..

Obediente, siguió bombeando en mi interior, perforando mis desvirgadas entrañas(suerte tuve de no sangrar, pero dolió muchísimo), conociendo los límites de mi cuerpo. Como una ola, comencé a sentir algo muy débil al principio, que fue creciendo y creciendo como una marea enorme. Me estaba sintiendo más ardiente por momentos.

-AAAAAHH HARRY HARRYYYYYYY…

-VAMOS HERMIONE….YA FALTA POCO….VAAAAMMOOOOSSSS…

-MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTEEE…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...

-ME CORRO HERMIONE…ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH…

Usando todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, me bombeó hasta acabar dentro mío. Nuestros gritos se mezclaron y también nuestros primeros orgasmos. Por primera vez me sentí en paz y feliz, una paz que jamás había conocido(además, me había tirado a Harry Potter¡que honor!). Me abracé a Harry mientras él reposaba sobre mi pecho. Unos minutos después, Ron heredó el lugar de Harry, y más fácilmente que él(mi coñito aún estaba bien dilatado y abierto), metió toda su verga y comenzó a darme. Fue distinto¿quién diría que el tímido, asustadizo y torpón Ron Weasley era un depredador sexual?. Me folló con toda la saña del mundo, dándome tan fuerte que me costaba seguirle.

-RON NO TAN FUERTE….ME ESTÁS MATANDO…MÁS SUAVE RON, MÁS SUAVE….AAAAH AAAAHH AAAAAAH AAAAH AAHH AAAH AAHH…

-NO PUEDO…TE QUIERO FOLLAR VIVA…TE VOY A FOLLAR ENTERA HASTA REVENTAR…ME ENCANTA FOLLARTE…AAAH AAAH AHH AHH…

Harry estaba impactado de ver a Ron de ese modo, no parecía el mismo, y lo cierto que yo tampoco llegaba a reconocer al Ron de siempre. Mi cuerpo se retorcía en todas partes como poseído, mientras el taladro de Ron me martilleaba con saña y una fuerza que aplastaría ejércitos. Mi segundo orgasmo fue mucho más violento y más fuerte. Las convulsiones hacían mover toda la cama.

-RON…ME VOY A CORRER RON…ME VOY A CORRER…

-PUES CÓRRETE HERMIONE…CÓRRETE….YO CASI ESTOY….

-AAAAAAAH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH AAHHH ME CORRO ME CORRO……¡YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!...

-YO TAMBIÉN ME CORRO…YO TAMBIÉN…ME CORRO HERMIONE…¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!...

Ron y yo estallamos juntos como posesos y quedamos en éxtasis un buen rato. ¡Que salvajada de orgasmo!. Pensé que las paredes iban a caernos encima de la fuerza de las acometidas. Cuando se salió de mí, Harry y Ron se saludaron como cómplices, satisfechos de haberme follado hasta la saciedad. Mientras me veían, desnuda, abierta, y desvirgada, se les dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara, y algo se susurraron entre ellos. Se rieron, y vinieron a por mí. Fui presa suya a sus deseos, y lo cierto que es también yo me dejé hacer. Harry tomó iniciativa y me puso a cuatro patas. Intuí lo que quería e intenté evitarlo, pero ya era tarde, pues Ron me sujetaba. Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry metió su tranca en mi culito, en una nueva y dolorosísima desvirgación que me hizo lanzar un ronco grito mientras lloraba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…me duele me duele…por el culo no Harry…sácala por favor…sácala…

-Ya está toda adentro Hermione. Lamento si ha dolido, pero quería probarlo. Mmmmmmm tu culo es delicioso, riquísimo. ¿A que te gusta que te den por el culo?. Seguro que sí. Venga Hermione…disfrútalo…

Comenzó a darme por el culo de manera más suave para que no me doliera, y antes de que me pudiera percatar, ya estaba gozando de nuevo como una salvaje. Harry tenía razón: me gustaba que me dieran por el culo.

-Sí Harry…me encanta…fóllame…dame por el culo…desvírgalo mi amor…que locura…Harry Potter desvirgándome mi culito sonrosado…síii…arrff aarrfff aarrrffff…

Resoplaba como una perra en celo. La polla de Harry hacía maravillas dentro de mi culo. Me sentí más puta de lo que me había sentido jamás, pero tampoco aquella me desagradaba. La puta de mi interior estaba aflorando allí, mientras me daban por el culo. Minutos después, Harry aceleró y supe que estaba cerca de gozar. No sé como comencé a mover mis caderas y acompasaba las acometidas de Harry.

-Te voy a llenar el culo…vas a gozar por el culo….prepárate que viene…ya me viene…uuuuhhhmmm sí…¡ME VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!...

-LO GOZO HARRY…LO GOZO TODA…ME APASIONA…ADORO QUE ME DES POR EL CULO…SÍIII ¡LO GOZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!...

Sus últimas penetradas fueron demenciales y muy fuertes. Me acabé derrumbando cuando sentí como su fuego líquido, su leche, me inundaba el culo del mismo modo que también me había llenado antes el coñito. Por supuesto, Ron no se quiso quedar con las ganas y se dispuso a darme. Esta vez no podía ponerme como la perra que ya era debido al cansancio, así que me limité a poner el culo en pompa para que él lo gozase. Me agarré a las sabanas y me penetró de un solo golpe, sin compasión, y sin compasión me folló hasta dejármelo bien dolorido y rojo, en un orgasmo brutal como solo él sabe darlos. Me encontraba rendida, agotada, pero ellos, inagotables y perversos, me cogieron y Ron detrás, y Harry delante, hicieron un sándwich, conmigo en medio. Me tumbaron un poco, y probaron la doble penetración conmigo.

Os aseguro que abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí que mis dos agujeros estaban llenos. Me sentí completa, obscena, indecente, amoral, salvaje, muy guarra y muy puta, pero a la vez satisfecha, fenomenal, exultante, soberbia, complacida, y realizada. Yo, tan jovencita, probando esas cosas y disfrutando como una experta. La idea hacía que me relamiera de gusto. Ron me acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, mientras Harry besaba mis tetas, ansiosas de su lengua y su boca, las besaba y mimaba deleitándose, dándose un banquete. Las sensaciones de sentirlos a los dos eran increíbles(amigas mías, debéis probarlo sin falta, merece la pena). Me embatían con sus poderosos martillos procurándome gozar tanto como fuera posible: Harry ensartándome con su grandiosa tranca para disfrutarme sin descanso, y Ron literalmente reventando mi culito con su cara de lujuria desenfrenada que tanto disfruté ver en él(esa cara es impagable, os lo prometo). Yo era un mero objeto sexual de sus deseos, y me encantaba saberlo. Realmente me fascinaba convertirme en carne caliente de que la disfrutar y gozar entre jadeos, gemidos y caricias interminables. Y en un paroxismo sin precedentes, nuestros orgasmos, los de los tres, comenzaron a llegar al unísono, haciéndome gozar como nunca antes me habían sentido sentir y gritando de placer sin parar…

Y de repente, desperté. La cama estaba húmeda, yo sobresaltada, mi pecho me dolía de la excitación y me llevé la mano al corazón, que palpitaba con muchísima fuerza. Miré a mí alrededor, y volví a la realidad. "Un sueño-pensé-. Todo ha sido un sueño". Pensé sobre lo pervertida y guarra que era en ese sueño, cuando, antes de cerrar los ojos, eché un vistazo a mi mesita de noche: allí estaban, brillantes y muy reales, los Replicadores. Entonces me volví a dormir muy feliz, con una perversa sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo los placeres que me esperarían a la mañana siguiente…

**Epílogo:** Ese día disfruté de todos los placeres que viví en mi sueño, y de algunos más que prefiero que os los imaginéis(lo puta que era en el sueño no es ni comparación con lo que acabé siéndolo en la realidad). Desde ese día, guardé los Replicadores en bolsitas, una con la inicial "H" grabada y otra con la "R", y de cuando en cuando, los uso para satisfacerme y gozar como una perra salvaje. Y nadie jamás notó nada. Eso sí: lo que hice con las réplicas, espero hacerlo algún día con los originales. Si como dicen "la realidad supera la ficción"(y os aseguro que es verdad), "el original siempre será mejor que la copia". Como me encantará comprobarlo algún día. Hasta luego a todos amigos y amigas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Os puedo asegurar que, por lo menos, yo lo hice…


	10. RHr NoEsOtraSimpleDiscursión

/esta es una de las muchas historias no contadas de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Que comienza con una discusión, sigue con una lágrima y termina con una sonrisa/

Como todo el mundo sabe, Ron y Hermione siempre andan peleando y discutiendo por estupideces, hasta que un día, Harry Potter se hartó de ellos dos y se fue de la sala común de Griffindor en la que estaba.

Dando furiosos pasos, bajó la escalera y entró en el baño de los hombres, ahí se miró en el espejo y varias preguntas pasaron por su cabeza adornada por una cicatriz en forma de rayo, entre las cuales eran por qué mierda Ron y Hermione peleaban siempre, o por qué llevaba esa vida, o por qué vivía con sus abominables tíos que lo trataban como el ajo. En eso, va a orinar a uno de los váteres, y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con nada menos que con Parvati Patil, una chica de su mismo curso, masturbándose ferozmente con una vela. Ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y quedaron paralizados durante algunos segundos. En ese instante, Parvati lo jala de la túnica, cierra la puerta y le dice a Harry en el oído -no le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad Harry?-con una notable mirada de malicia responde:"claro que no. Y, ya sea, por soborno, o por guarra, ella comenzó a acariciarle la polla por encima del pantalón, y ésta no podía quedarse sin reaccionar. Inmediatamente se puso dura como roca, al mismo tiempo que el la besaba y le moldeaba los senos. Luego, le introduce los dedos en su dilatado coño, el cual se humedeció al cabo de pocos minutos.

Harry se sienta sobre el váter, con el pantalón abajo, y Parvati, aún con la ropa medio puesta, lo monta, se quitaron el resto de la ropa, sin dejar de follar. Mantuvieron el mismo ritmo durante toda la cópula y ambos quedaron exhaustos después del orgasmo, el cual no tardó mucho en venir para ambos.

Harry queda exhausto, sin imaginarse lo que ocurría en esos instantes en el lugar que había dejado hace poco tiempo.

Luego de que Harry se fuera de la sala común, Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos, y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y para su sorpresa, Ron también.

-lo siento mucho- dijeron al unísono.

A veces no sé controlarme-dijo Ron. -Y yo tengo muy mal carácter- dijo una Hermione con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Quedaron mirándose algunos momentos e instintivamente se abalanzaron uno sobre otro y se besaron fogosamente.

Al principio fue un beso considerablemente apasionado, pero luego sentían el verdadero fuego de la pasión que los quemaba con una fuerza impresionante. Comenzaron a manosearse en forma frenética y desesperada como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, hasta que la mano de Ron se detuvo, pero sin dejar de acariciarla ,cerca de la entrepierna de Hermione y le dijo al oído –Te deseo-. Estas palabras surtieron un efecto inmediato.

Ella lo miró con unos ojos castaños que lo invitaban a ir más allá de lo que nunca habían llegado a imaginar.

Sin dejar de besarse subieron a la habitación de los chicos de 5º y encontraron a Neville dormitando. Hermione levantó su varita y pronunció"desmaius". Y Neville abrió desmesuradamente los ojos unos instantes, antes de quedar inconsciente sobre su propia cama. –lo siento-murmuró Hermione, pero sin lamentarse en lo absoluto.

Hermione se abrió un poco la blusa, y esa fue la señal de Ron, el cual continuó el trabajo hasta descubrir un sostén rojo que escondía unos senos jóvenes, firmes y redondos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar tímidamente al principio. Al cabo de poco tiempo su mano comenzó a moldearle los senos, pero luego su mano bajó hasta encontrar un fino manto de vellosidades que comenzó a acariciar hasta que su clítoris quedó erecto y húmedo.

Fueron desvistiéndose progresivamente y ambos se tendieron sobre la cama de Seamus Finnigan, otro compañero de ron.

Al correr el dosel de las cortinas, ambos quedaron en un ambiente más íntimo y pudieron desprenderse de los últimos vestigios de ropa que llevaban puestos.

Ron abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione tenía un gesto extraño en la cara, como de amargura. -¿qué te ocurre, Hermione?- preguntó Ron. –esque...sabes...yo soy virgen-.

No preocupes, lo haré despacio.-¿me lo prometes?-.le preguntó ella, en un tono casi de súplica. -Por supuesto-, le susurró al oído. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, seguido de otro apasionado beso.

Ron se inclinó hacia delante, aún sin dejar de basarla, hasta que estuvieron paralelos sobre la cama, y ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, de modo que sus centros de placer quedaron unidos, pero Ron aún no la penetraba(esta posición es muy parecida a "la medusa"del archiconocido"kamasutra").

Las manos de ambos recorrían frenéticamente cada centímetro del otro, hasta que llegó el momento en que la chica estuvo lista.

Empujó a Ron por los hombros para que quedara tendido sobre la cama (y debajo de ella) y Hermione se acomodó para que la dura punta de la excitada polla de Ron quedara en la puerta de su húmedo coño, de modo que la fuera penetrando lentamente, y así, el rostro de Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y emitiendo leves gemidos, mostraba una expresión de suma concentración.

Pronto, Ron le hubo metido toda la verga.

Era la primera penetración de Hermione, que tardó varios segundos en concretarse. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando la chica comenzó a cabalgar. Su ritmo era rápido y delicioso, y sus moldeados senos de 15 años se agitaban con cada movimiento. Por supuesto las manos de Ron no podían quedarse indiferentes, por lo que se situaron alrededor de las caderas de su compañera para ayudarla mantener ese ritmo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, el ritmo se hacía cada vez más rápido. Pronto, Ron emitía cada vez más gemidos de placer, pero no tan sonoros ni extensos como los de Hermione, que ya comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más y más excitada. Cuando llegó al clímax, todo su ser se estremeció, sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo y pudo sentir que la inundaba todo el semen caliente de Ron, quien se corrió poco tiempo después de ella.

Ellos quedaron rendidos, y Hermione cayó exhausta sobre Ron, ambos bañados en un sudor tibio y reconfortante. Luego de algunos momentos, ella se acostó de lado, mirando al chico que le quitó su virginidad con una sonrisa cómplice, que también adornaba el brillante rostro empapado rostro de su compañero.

-Te quiero demasiado-le susurró Ron,y se besaron largamente hasta que, exhaustos por el ajetreo, ambos se durmieron profundamente en la primera noche calurosa del invierno.

Por la mañana ambos se vistieron para bajar a la sala común, cuando se percataron de que Seamus no había venido a dormir (les sorprendió, por que habían utilizado su cama...). Lo que no sabían era que él se había encontrado a Parvati en el baño, tiempo después de que Harry se fue y follaron toda la noche en la vacía aula de transformaciones.

Despertaron a Harry, y todos bajaron muy contentos, sin sospechar lo que los otros habían hecho esa noche.


End file.
